black dragon emperor
by katlehomokwaledi
Summary: summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **let the story begin**

drip

drip

drip

drip

"what do you want?" a cool voice could be heard in a dark tunnel, light footsteps nearing the end of the tunnel...a thrown could be seen with a young man siting on it

he has long dark blue hair, his eyes have black circles around him, he is light skinned and has purple and dark markings on his body, he isn't wearing a chest you could see his muscles the only clothing he has is a pair of black pants and black shoes. .the young looks to be . . . .fucking bored like he could kill himself just for fun

" **when are we going to that forbidden place we call home?** '' the voice sound deep and a bit rough. .a voice not fitting the young man. .if he was a man

''tsk in a few days still have a loose ends to tie up'' said the cool voice

'' **by that you mean to burn the fucking temple to the ground''** the young man shakes his head '' **you're hate is growing to the point it could become a physical being. . .''**

''those fucking monks have something i need and i ain't leaving without it even if it means i'll have to oblirate them to reach my goal'' the cool voice said with a bit of bloodlust in his tone '' my hate is nothing compared to the pain i'll cause on those who fucked up. . . you should know that **acnologia''**

 **''yes i know that naruto. .you better keep the end of your deal''** the now acnologia say

 **ACNOLOGIA** **THE DRAGON SAID TO RIVAL OPHIS AND BIG RED WITH POWER. .NO ONE HAD THE POWER TO CONTROL HIM. .HIS FEARED BY GOD HIMSELF. .CREATED BY CHAOS -WAR -HATE -PAIN- ANGER AND ANY OTHER NEGATIVE POWER**

''yea. .yea we both benefit from the deal so i won't fuck things up'' naruto said. . naruto has blond the style like [sting eucliffe] he has icy blue eyes that could freeze hell. .he is wearing a long white shirt on top of it is a black winter coat with white fur. .with skinny grey pants and black vans. .around his neck is a jashin necklace on his back is triple blade scythe. .he has black earings in total he looked like a man who could steal your girl with a single look

 **'' you can leave i can't stand your ugly face''** acnologia says. .before naruto could remark he was pushed out of his minscape

 **outside**

''tsk fucking over grown lizard'' naruto opens his. .looking down on the cliff he could see a temple with a statue of monk in the middle of the golden doors

''time to get my prize'' said naruto with a smirk on his face'' i hope there won't be any sinners because it's judgement day''

jumping of the cliff with his eyes closed. .falling in a peacefull manner as he nears the ground he grabs his scythe and two black dragon wings appear on his back as he descends to the ground

below a few monks look up and could see a person coming looking like the grim reaper

'' **LET THE HELL BE ON EARTH''**

before they even knew it naruto starts cutting them down like a bunch of papers with a crazy look on his. .he grabs one of the monks head and bashes it to the ground enough to kill him quickly, one trys to cut his arm but he spins around to avoid it while using his scythe to clean the other monks heads around him

'' **YOUR BLOOD IT REEKS''**

5 bodies fall

 **''I FEEL YOUR PAIN IT SPEAKS''**

10 bodies fall

'' **MY BODY FEELS IN HEAT''**

20 bodies fall

 **''SO MANY OF YOU ENJOY THE FEAST''**

40 bodies fall

 **''YOU ARE REACHING YOUR PEEK''**

80 bodies fall

1 left

''well that was fucking boring. .i guess the underworld will be more interesting if not i can just start war''said naruto with his whole body covered in blood '' better clean up before she kills me''

*phone rings*naruto grabs his phone''who is it?''

 _''ah naruto it's been a while''_

''oh...it's you what do you want. . .azazel?''

 _''can't i call an old friend?''_

''...''

 _''fine i need a favour''_

''what is it?''

 _''.#!%*+.''_

''intersting. .''after that he ends the call before looking up with a bored eyes ''kuoh academy'' naruto muttered under his breath as he flew away from the bloody scence

 **next time. . .on**

 **naruto has a full peerage**

 **harem**

 **momo hanakai**

 **sona sitri**

 **koneko**

 **irina**

 **serafall**

 **akeno**

 **ravel**

 **naruto's peerage**

 **queen-kaguya ootsuki**

 **bishop- /mirajane**

 **rook- erza scarlet/saber**

 **pawn-yamato hotsuin/musubi**

 **pawn-vergil sparda/**

 **pawn-grimmjow/akitsu**

 **pawn-satellizer bridget/azula**


	2. Chapter 2

**"This better be interesting"** Acnologia responded as his wings shown dark purple as his partner spoke to him. Naruto smiled at that as he continued towards Japan, Albion was a good partner and he could not have asked for a better dragon residing in his Sacred Gear. **"Naruto do you sense that?"**

"Yeah." Naruto replied his eyebrows raised as his head stayed looking in Japan's general direction and a larger smirk formed on his face. Though the energy signiature was weak, Naruto was certain it was Ddraig and the **Boosted Gear**. "Looks like we finally found the Red One, eh Acnologia?"

 **"tsk nothing to peek my interest"** Acnologia responded in a bored filled tone. **"His host is weak, such a weak signature is nothing compared to mine. The only reason we found his energy source was due to erected dome, without it we could not have found him, such a weak energy signature we could have easily passed by without knowing it was him."**

"I think you are getting over yourself" Naruto commented as he returned his attention to flying. "Besides, he is not our rival''

 **"How could I not?"** Acnologia questioned with an amused tone. **"With you as my partner we could surpass all and i can finally destroy great and become the black dragon god"**

Releasing a sigh, Naruto kept flying but he could not help but smirk at Acnologia's words of pride, though it seemed like the black Dragon was ignoring his other statement. Over the years, Acnologia and him had developed a relationship built solely on pride, Naruto had allowed Acnologia to control his body when he it was needed and allowed him to control the flow of power he would received from the dragon. Acnologia in return was always giving him power that was needed and worked with him as an equal, dragons were prideful creatures that did not bow to anything lower than their existence, but Acnologia had acknowledged Naruto and thus they were equals in their partnership. It was shocking how much Acnologia enjoyed such a partnership, it seemed as if Naruto was a few of the humans that received his respect as well.

Rias Gremory held the appearance of a beautiful young woman in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single strand of hair standing up and also her hair had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Being a Gremory, she had not been exposed to many situations in which she felt actual fear, but here she was with her peerage helpless before one of the leaders of Gregori.

Her peerage consisted of many members, there was Akeno her Queen, Yuuto her Knight, Koneko her Rook, and Issei her Pawn. Akeno was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her black hair was usually tied in a long ponytail, which reached down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with a orange ribbon keeping it in place, she had on a shrine maidens outfit. Yuuto held the appearance of handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes, and a mole under his left eye, he was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform without the blazer. Koneko held an appearance of a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, the front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while her back has a short bob cut, she too was wearing the female Kuoh Academy uniform. Issei the final and newest member of Rias's peerage stood at average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes, he liked Kiba wore the school uniform but he had on the blazer.

There were others fighting against Kokabiel as well, Xenovia Quarta a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. She wore her Church battle outfit, which consisted out black skin tight short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching her finger-less gloves and thigh-high leather boots. Dressed similarly was her partner Irina, Irina was a beautiful young woman with long chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied back into twin tails.

Their opponent was Kokabiel himself, a leader of Grigori. Kokabiel held the appearance of a young man with black hair, unlike other Fallen Angels, he had pointy ears. Dressed in a black robe with accessories, it allowed his five pair of wings to be shown freely. Kokabiel was amused by those pitiful worms that were trying to oppose him, it was very amusing indeed. His plan was so close to success, all he had to do now was kill the pathetic worms standing before him now and he could have another war! In the previous war, they could have won if it was not Azazel's intervention but now he could start another one in which the Fallen Angels would win against both Angel and Devil!

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the Ultimate Beings!" Kokabiel shouted in glee as a insane fit of laughter escaped his lips. Everyone present just looked at him in horror, their loves were going to end here, and a war was going to break out because of the insane Fallen Angel. "War, finally we can have war once more!"

Raising his arms above his head, Kokabiel formed a massive spear of light that dwarfed his entire figure and in comparison he was an ant. Looks of horror all formed on everyone's face as they could only stare at the massive spear pointing towards them. Death was what waited for them, it was hopeless now to fight against something so massive in size, that it could easily vaporize them by touch. Before Kokabiel could even launch the spear, the dome that was erected around them keeping Kokabiel from destroying Japan was shattered and a figure shrouded in purple light descended onto the ground.

 **"It can't be!"** Ddraig shouted in shock.

"What is it Ddraig?" Issei asked as he looked at his Sacred Gear in confusion. "Is it that guy over there?"

 **"Be careful around him Issei, that is the host of the black dragon"** Ddraid answered. **"It seems that the black One's host is stronger than what I imagined him to be."**

"Who the hell are you?" Kokabiel shouted his question at Naruto who had stowed away his Sacred Gear and the light that once surrounded him died down and he stood there in his regular attire.

"I am Naruto Namakize" Naruto responded as he looked at Kokabiel with a calculative look on his face.

"Namakize isn't that the name of that bastard I had killed?" Kokabiel asked in a mocking tone, a sneer was on his face as a laugh escaped his lips. "That look on his face when he tried to save with the baby! Hahaha! Too bad Azazel didn't declare war when that happened, but it wasn't a waste of time. I got to see those pathetic humans desperately try to save themselves! Hahaha!"

"Those feathers..." Naruto murmured as his eyes widened in shock before they shifted into ones of rage. His pupils shrunk as his eyes took on a fierce look, similar to one of a dragons. A pair of white dragon wings shot from his back and a death glare was sent at Kokabiel. **"Those hideous feathers were yours!"**

"Hahaha! You finally figured it out!" Kokabiel gave another fit of maniacal laughter. "Finally I can kill you and complete my list of Namakize"

 **"I'm gone rip your wings"** Naruto shouted in rage as his wings shown with power and he flew into the air. Kokabiel didn't have a chance to throw his spear as a fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying away. **"Destroy"**

Destroying power from his spear, Naruto felt his power rise to new levels as he directed his gaze at Kokabiel who had recovered from his punch and was glaring at Naruto with hate filled eyes. "How dare you hit you! You filthy human!" Kokabiel shouted in rage as he flew towards Naruto and a sword made of light appeared in his hands. Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash as he encased his arm in wind magic and grabbed hold of Kokabiels blade.

 **"I am going to clip your filthy wings you crow!"** Naruto yelled as he added more force to his grip on the light sword and shattered it into tiny particles of light before sending a punch at Kokabiels stomach. Not relenting, Naruto formed a **Rasengan** in his other hand and slammed it on Kokabiels back, the result of his actions sent Kokabiel plummeting down towards the ground.

Before Kokabiel could reach the ground, Naruto rushed down towards him, but before he could reach him Kokabiel recovered enough to send a barrage of light spears towards him. Weaving through the spears, Naruto was forced back as more and more shot towards him. Kokabiel proceeded to create a larger and more destructive spear as he shot it towards Naruto who had finished dodging the spears and turned to face another one flying towards him.

Raising his hand, Naruto split the beam in half as he drained the energy from the attack and filled up his barely used reserves, his previous uses of magic barely used any of his magical power thus excess magic filled his system. "Acnologia expel the extra magic."

 **"You got it"** Acnologia responded as the destroy Dividing shown brighter and black magic particles were released from his wings and they fluttered in the air around Naruto. **"Oho, it seems like you found the one with those filthy wings, partner. Why don't we show them the power of Supremacy?"**

"Let us them, Acnologia" Naruto said as he crossed his arms and he was consumed by a purple light. **"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

 **" finish this crow and show him what true power is!"** Albion said with a bloodlust filled tone as Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement and began the change into his armor.

Once the light died down, Naruto had black Dragon Armor formed around him with purple jewels decorating it. In this form, it boosted his speed, power, durability, and allowed him to use his power of **Destroy** without the ten second limit, though temporarily it was still a very useful ability that it granted him. Looking at Kokabiel through his helmet, Naruto channeled all the rage and frustration that he had felt towards his families demise and charged forward, his goal was Kokabiel's head.

Kokabiel was not the only one shocked by Naruto's new form, Issei and the others were as well. To see a completed Balance Breaker was shocking enough as it was the forbidden stage that all Sacred Gears possessed, but to seeing it used was not as shocking but the power that was emitted during the transformation was what brought out their shock. Issei was most shocked out of them all, his destined rival was able to achieve something that he could not even muster at his condition now, what else was Naruto Uzumaki capable of?

"Prepare yourself Kokabiel!" Naruto responded as he rushed forward, but Kokabiel had already planned a way of attack as another barrage of light spears flew towards him. Vanishing from the position he was once situated, Naruto appeared before Kokabiel with a raised fist and slammed it against his face, following up his former attack Naruto punched Kokabiel once more with his other fist.

Kokabiel retaliated with a punch of his own, but Naruto caught it before it could reach his face and began crushing his hand. Screaming in pain, Kokabiel formed a light sword in his free hand and sent it towards Naruto who caught it with his other hand. Adding pressure to both hands, Naruto heard the familiar sounds of bones being crushed as Kokabiel's screams gotten louder and his blade shattered into tiny shards of light based magic. Clenching his fist, Naruto punched Kokabiel back once more, this time Kokabiel was prepared for this as he drew a blade and went to stab him. Releasing his hold of Kokabiel, Naruto leaned back and allowed the blade to come forward, luckily enough he was able to dodge fast enough for the blade to reach its limited range and stop a little ways before reaching him. But that did not stop Kokabiel as a kick was planted against his chest and Naruto was pushed backwards for a good distance before he recovered and charged at Kokabiel.

Like his previous attempts to charge him head first, he was met with another barrage of light spears. This time Naruto did not bother to dodge them as he took the attacks head on, but they did not even touch him as multiple magic circles appeared where the light spears were suppose to hit. Using the magic he was collecting from the light spears, Naruto compressed the collected magic into a wave of lightning that shot out from his body and moved towards Kokabiel who was busy preparing another massive spear of light. This time he succeeded in its creation and use as Kokabiel threw it straight at Naruto who raised his hand, **"Destroy"**. The familiar sensation of his magic coursing through his entire body was felt once again as Naruto raised his hand and a basket ball sized sphere of purple magic formed in his palm and soon wind began swirling around it and the sphere turned into a large fuma shuriken with the the sphere in the middle. This was his **Rasenshuriken** , a buzzing sound was emitting from his technique, throwing the deadly technique forward, it flew straight for Kokabiel.

Kokabiel merely leaned to the right avoiding Naruto's **Rasenshuriken** , but he did not expect it to expand and a massive dome of wind blades consumed him entirely. The only two ways for Naruto to use his **Rasenshuriken** was through Senjutsu and when he donned his Scale Mail. Having some sort of protection against the blades of wind that formed around the **Rasengan** , allowed him to use that technique to its fullest. If he had used it without Senjutsu or his Scale Mail, his hand would have been easily gone from his body as the wind blades were too close and could easily damage him. Such an attack was powerful, it damaged people caught in its radius was at a cellular level, easily damaging nerves and possibly the ones caught in its range's ability to use magic.

Once Kokabiel was seen again, his dome of wind blades had vanished leaving behind a heavily damaged Kokabiel. Though Kokabiel could barely keep himself in the air, he was not willing to let the blonde win, he needed this war to prove his dominance. Panting heavily, Kokabiel could not even retaliate when Naruto appeared behind him and grabbed hold of his wings. Looking at Naruto in shock and fear, Kokabiel did not have time to do anything as both his wings were ripped from his back and his feathers scattered into the wind. Kokabiel screamed in pain as he was dropped from the sky and plummeted towards the earth, without his wings falling from such a height would ensure death especially being damaged by Naruto like that.

Kokabiel was caught just before he touched the ground and Naruto simply shoulder Kokabiel's heavily damaged body and prepared to fly off. **"Are you going to ignore me, black One?"** Ddraig asked from Issei's Boosted Gea.

Naruto turned to face him and Acnologia decided to respond, **"tsk you are not worthy of my interest Red One, Your host is too weak at the moment and I don't think my host would like to fight someone so weak."**

No other words were exchanged as Naruto took off into the air with Kokabiel in hand, leaving behind a group of shocked, confused devils and a pissed of dragon

"That technique of yours sure packs and punch." azazel commented as he whistled in awe as he saw the battered Kokabiel. "Those little wind blades are quite nasty, aren't they?"

"It was the perfect place to test the **Rasenshuriken**." Naruto replied as he released a sigh of boredom, having made it back to the base with Kokabiel Naruto was now relaxing at home with azazel there snacking as usual. "And I did not expect it to do so much damage, now that it's completed I have another attack added to my arsenal."

"Don't you think that's a bit of an overkill?" azazel asked as he munched on a meat bun. "Besides, your destroy Dividing is already dangerous enough, what is the point of making another technique that you would hardly use?"

"you know my rival dragon is something not play with one wrong move im dead" Naruto responded with a wave of his hand, taking a drink of wine

azazel was silent for some time before asking in a serious tone, "Did you do that to Kokabiel because of what he did to your father?"

"How did you-"

"That's not important at the moment Naruto, did you or did you not?"

"yes, I do admit I nearly lost control of myself." Naruto finally replied as he released another sigh. "If I really did want to make Kokabiel suffer, I would have unleashed **Juggernaut Drive**. The **Rasenshuriken** was merely for a test of its true power, to make him suffer for what he did I would have used the true power of Acnologia, the true power of the black Dragon Emperor."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

 **yo i know i copied the last chapter from the original writer but i added my own stuff reason being it is the dopest chapter and i changed that shit because i believe naruto must be an avanger. . .not emo sasuke shit. .and can y'all help me how to make sona fall in love with naruto. .your ideas will be needed**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **let the story begin**

 **who is he?**

The **Boosted Gear** and the **Divide Dividing** is a true power by a dragon. The **Boosted Gear** multiplied the users power and gave it away, the **Divide Dividing** divides the enemies power and absorbs it for the user. Their Dragon Spirits residing in each Sacred Gear were no exception either, Ddraig the Welsh dragon, Albion the Vanishing Dragon and Acnologia the Shadow dragon the **Destroy Dividing** destroys the enemies power and absorbs it for the user or it can reflect the power. welsh dragon and vanishing dragon Emperors in their own right with opposite sets of abilities that fought for dominance over the other, it seemed what they said about opposites was true, they did attract but not in the way people thought. For centuries both Dragons fought, through their hosts they continued their battle, Supremacy versus Domination, an endless battle that stretched since the dawn of time itself except for the Shadow dragon he was different as he fought he grew stronger every he chose was stronger then last if he the host was weak his body would disappear like the dust in the wind. .the black dragon grew too strong for the other dragons so he set a goal for himself to defeat _**GREAT RED**_

 **"you can not tame the rage within you with this stage power"** Acnologia said as he reprimed his partner for his stubbornness. **"Adding another source of energy to control will only kill you or worse but go ahead i won't stop"**

"tsk, if I can get it to work then our power could increase to the level over normal gods then we will be able to kill _**him**_ " Naruto responded as he panted softly, his body was covered in blood from his constant training sessions, though tired and his body hurt Naruto pushed on and willed himself to continue. "Besides, if i die i am taking you with me "

 **"That stubbornness is going to be the end of you, Naruto."** Acnologia replied with a sigh. **"Then again, with this power will be able to kill all those beings that call themselves gods"**

"I am glad we are on the same page." Naruto said in a dry chuckle, his face matched his tone quite well, Narut released a tired sigh and began channeling dark magic with his devil magic around him once more. Determination which was filled with hate and anger for what had happend to his clan"I'LL AVENGE MY CLAN"

 **3 HOURS LATER**

"My body hurts it's screaming with agony" Naruto said in a broken tone as his wounds suffered from his previous training session were being bandaged by Kaguya... _wait what?_

ah yes Kaguya ootsuki the most powerful woman in the narutoverse and aslo she has the power to go on pair with sirzechs lucifer. .she is also naruto's queen and future wife. .you might be wondering how?

it is simple when naruto figured out he was devil he gained greed, lust, pride and wrath so a super being needs a super mate. .kaguya healed his wounds were so severe that they seemed unlikely to be caused from a mere training session, Naruto had been through worse and all it took was a few days of rest and his body would have healed and then his training could continue.

"You know, for some combat genius you seem to get damaged more than deliver" kaguya spoke up suddenly, seeing the annoyed expression that Naruto sent him kaguya decided to continue, "Azazel said to meet him at the base when your training session was over."

"fine" Naruto replied as he sat up from his seated position on the couch and winced slightly as pain erupted from his bandaged wounds. "Do you know why Azazel wanted to see me for?"

Kaguya shook his head in response as Nartuo nodded in acceptance and stood up and pulled kaguya in his arms bring his hand cupping her cheek, kaguya was surprised by this and you could see a heavy blush on her face seeing the intense gaze naruto was giving before she knew naruto leaned foward and captured her lips with passion which was filled with love not wasting any second of it she returned the kiss full force

''I love you''naruto said

''i love yoo too''was kaguya's reply her face still lost in those ice blue looking deep in her soul which were filled with love something she never received very much and that's why she loves him equally

''ill be going now''naruto said as he left not waiting for a reply

"Naru-kun, it is great to see you again." Azazel said with his usual smile beaming towards Naruto. "I am glad you had taken care of Kokabiel before he could have started a war between the Three Factions. You did well."

"whatever it is better then going fishing with you" Naruto replied with a smirk of his own, though he wished he had killed Kokabiel but it was no issue as he had done what had been ordered of him.

"But I fear Kokabiel was able to speak of our Lords fate before you could reach Kuoh on time." Azazel said as his smile dropped a little before he turned to face Naruto who seemed to have been not be shocked by the news he had just delivered. "and also you are talk of the underwold"azazel said with a cheerful tone his eye gleaming with amusement

Naruto accepted the answer not that he cared about his secret he gave Azazel his attention once more, Azezel seeing that took it as a sign to continue. "But that is not the reason I have brought you here. The reason I have brought you here has to do with your future encounter with the _**GREAT RED**_ are you really gone fight me?"he looked at naruto with a serious expession

did need to Think about the question for a second, Naruto truly did desire to fight the _**great red**_ , this battle between the most powerful dragons was a dream he wants to make a reality. All Naruto wanted to do was get stronger, with strength he could avenge the ones precious to him so fighting a Dragon equal to his very own partner would likely help in his path, so his answer was yes. Opening his mouth, Naruto spoke in a confident tone, "you should know the answer by now azazel. .nothing will stand in my way even heaven will burn to the burn"

"I feared you would say that." Azazel sighed but his smile seemed to brighten, his hands shown with a a black light and soon a blade manifested before him. It was beautiful purple and red blade with a guard resembling a dragons claw, grabbing hold of the blade Azazel laid it out before him and offered it to Naruto. "This is devastation, a demon Sword wielded by the original lucifer himself, a blade known for its dragon-slaying capabilities''

Naruto was beyond shocked, his eyes were the size of dinner plates. How could he not be shocked, the sword was granting him one of the most prized and well guarded weapons in their arsenal. "Azazel. . thanks"

Taking hold of devastation, Naruto began testing the blades balance in his hand, finding it perfect Naruto couldn't help but smile"Acnologia can fuse with the blade?" Naruto asked as now sat in the training grounds with devastation in his hands.

 **"Such a powerful weapon, now we have a way to slay other dragons."** Acnologia commented as he thought about his partners question. Naruto waited patiently for his dragon to answer his question. **"my my with this sword we can kill that red stain in the dimensional gap. .just hold the sword with your two hands give it my power''**

Naruto nodded as he held devastation with his two hands focusing on it only after a while the sword began to turn black before it sank into his body

 **"Currently, your body is above satan level and your magic reserves are massive. . I would have to you are cabable of having infinte power"** Acnologia replied. **"With devastation in our arsenal, we can double our energy intake and use the blade as high excess magic power."**

"That would increase our performance and power output in battle by a dramatic level" Naruto mused, though he was a genius, he was a genius in combat. Having the mental fortitude to think of plans on the spot

 **Morning**

Issei was walking towards Kuoh Academy as he moved ahead without Asia. Earlier, both Issei and Asia learned that Rias had something important to do for the meeting of the three faction leaders. Issei was surprised, yesterday at dusk, to learn about where it was going to take place.

Flashback

 _Issei was in front of Rias, who looked peeved on what happened earlier in the pool._

 _ **Issei was surprised when he heard Xenovia call out to him.**_

" _ **Xenovia? What took you so long?" Issei questioned the former exorcist**_

 _ **Xenovia plainly answered, "I've never worn a swimsuit before. It took me a while to put it on." Where she looked down at her two piece suit, "Do I look weird?" she asked**_

" _ **You've never worn one?! Is it because you're from the church?" the brunette boy asked back**_

" _ **I was never interested in recreational activities like these." Xenovia replied**_

" _ **It still took way too long, though." Issei muttered back**_

" _ **You're right about that. The truth of it is that I took some time to think about some things." Xenovia said**_

 _ **Issei was curious about what she was thinking about. She then asked Issei for a favor which was to help her become a mother by giving her children, which Issei was to be the father. She confessed that she was lost for a bit but she talked it over with Rias where she gave her some advice. With that, she found a new purpose, since her old purpose to serve god was dead. Her new purpose was to become a woman as well as have a life as one and have strong children.**_

 _ **Issei was surprise but before he could do or say anything, Xenovia took him and threw him into a storage room where the two of them were alone. Issei asked Xenovia on what she was doing where she explained it to him.**_

" _ **Anyway, let's give it a try." Xenovia suggested where she took of her bathing suit top off to reveal her breasts to the young brunette. Issei was surprise by the sudden action where he didn't even had time to talk as Xenovia continued on. "Regrettably, I am inexperience with men. So, I will let you take the lead, as the expert in sex."**_

 _ **Xenovia moved forward as she embraced him which Issei was still unable to move from the awkward moment.**_

" _ **Make love with me. As long as it's your child, I won't question anything you do." Xenovia declared**_

 _ **Issei just stuttered as he was still shock at the moment in front of him. Before they could go any further, they both heard two voices that made Issei's blood turned cold.**_

" _ **Although, doing it in a storage room is kinky for some couples, I think it would be better if you do it in a love hotel room, or your bedroom first. Don't you agree Rias?"**_

" _ **Issei!" Rias said in an unpleasant/angry tone**_

 _ **Both Issei and Xenovia turned to see that the storage room door was opened stood in front of it was Rias Behind her was Asia and Koneko stood by as they witness it where Asia shouted unpleasantly as not being the one in the situation that the two where in.**_

 _ **Issei was going to say something, but Xenovia beat him to it as she continued on about giving her his child. Everyone was stunned or surprise about Xenovia's statement where the only thing the perverted brunette could do was shout in frustration and fear.**_

" _My goodness Issei, why are you indecent?" Rias stated_

 _Issei was about to answer but Xenovia stepped in by saying that Issei was helping her get pregnant._

 _Issei retorted, "Can you just keep quiet?!" shouted at the newest knight_

 _Before things could go any further, they all heard a cheerful tone where they all then turned back to see the teleported entrance of Sirzechs Lucifer and his Queen, Grayfia. Everyone, but Rias, Asia, and Xenovia bowed down._

 _Formerly greeting himself to Rias final bishop and newest knight, Rias questioned on why her brother was doing here. He explained that he, and their father, will be here tomorrow for parent's day which Rias figured out that it was Grayfia that told him. The red hair princess then asked on why he was doing here since she wasn't as important as his duties as Satan._

" _I'm visiting for work, too." Sirzechs said where they were curious on what he meant._

" _I would like to host the conference for the three factions here, in this academy." Sirzechs stated which surprise everyone._

End Flashback

After that, both the devil king and Grayfia slept over for the night at Issei's home where Rias was staying as well. In the morning, Rias escorted Sirzechs around with Grayfia while Issei and Asia went to school. They stopped by Xenovia's apartment building where Asia went to see if she was alright since she wasn't outside at their meeting point. This led to Issei going to school ahead of them.

Issei's thoughts stopped when he felt his left arm beat in a strange sensation of pain that alerted him to something. He stopped walking on the stone bridge that connect him to the school to look around. As he looked in front of him where Kuoh entrance/exit gates are located, he saw an older teenager resting his back on the wall.

The person was a young handsome man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He wore street clothes that made him look like a bad boy.

Issei watched as the young man calmly walked towards him but stop about 2 to 3 meters away from him.

"This is our first time meeting, huh." said the stranger where Issei was confused on what he said

The young man then continued on with his speech. "Welsh Dragon, Emperor of the Red Dragon, Hyoudou Issei…"

That surprise Issei since this person knows him. Before he could ask him, the young man introduce himself. "I am Vali, Emperor of the White Dragon… the Vanishing Dragon."

Hearing that the person was the Vanishing Dragon, Issei thought about it where his arm began to pulse in pain. He was distracted by it that he didn't even notice Vali was now in front of him with his arm extended, having his finger pointing at his head.

"You're defenseless…" Vali stated, "For instance, right now I could use a magical-" he began to say before he was interrupted by two swords that converge on his neck.

Standing on both Vali's sides, Kiba and Xenovia had their swords out ready to strike at the Vanishing Dragon. Knowing that the two had their swords on his throat didn't change his confident grin.

"Is this going too far to be a simple joke?" Kiba stated

"We can't let you start a fight with the Emperor of Red Dragon here, Emperor of White Dragon." Xenovia stated

As the three looked at Vali, Asia came to Issei's side where he told to stay behind him. Seeing this form of aggression, Vali only grinned at their attemtps.

"Don't even try it. You couldn't defeat Kokabiel, So you can't hold a candle against me. If you don't mind people seeing us, then by all means, go ahead." Vali suggested to them

Hearing that Vali is strong everyone around him became nervous since they know where they stand in that point. Before things could go any further, everyone, including Vali, was surprise on what they heard next.

"As boring as this meeting is going on, we have some where to be… brother."

Vali slightly turned his head to see was naruto leaning on the bridge rail. .rias and her peerage turn to see a blond the style like [sting eucliffe] haired handsome teen he has icy blue eyes that could freeze hell. .he is wearing a long white shirt on top of it is a black winter coat with white fur. .with skinny grey pants and black vans. .around his neck is a jashin necklace. .he has black earings in total he looked like a man who could steal your girl with one look all the girls could not help but blush. "No not really. I only came to greet my _rival_ , that's all… brother." Vali replied

Hearing that the two of them were brothers was something that nobody actually ever imagined. Before they could say anything, Vali continued to chat with his future opponent.

"Hyoudou Issei, where do you think you rank in power among the people of the world?" questioned Vali

"Nani?" Issei absence mindedly said

"Your Balance Breaker, although is incomplete, is a four digit from the top. It ranks somewhere between one and one and a half thousand. No, considering the strength of the host, probably lower." Vali explained

"What is it that you're trying to say?" Issei asked in frustration

"Hyoudou Issei is a rare gem, very much worth training, Rias Gremory." Vali stated

Issei turned back to see that Rias was behind them with Akeno and Koneko right next to her. Rias walked up to him where she asked on why the Vanishing Dragon was here, where she was curious about his arrival and also his so called brother who by the way looked amused by the situation

"In the past, the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon… the Red and White, have caused all they meet to lead miserable lives. How are things working out for you?" He smugly asked the crimson hair king

"wait who is he?what do you mean he is your brother? is he a fallen angel or what?''asked/shouted issei as he pointed at naruto even the peerage was curious not sensing him when he arrived

''did you forget me already red one?'' naruto asked with a playful tone in his voice seeing issei glaring he decided not be an ass'' i am naruto namakize also known as the Shadow dragon or you can call me the Black Dragon emperor'' issei was shocked seeing another dragon emperor he did not forget the battle between him and kokabiel. .he was not the only shocked rias, koneko and the rest where now shacking seeing two power houses together. .naruto seeing the tension gleams with excitement'' but do not worry about me i am just here back a piece of trash i lost'' naruto stated and chuckled seeing vali giving him a death glare

"I'm not here to fight today." vali said as he started to walk away from them. "I have a lot of things to attend to." Vali explained before he stopped and looked back at Naruto.

"By the way, just to let your roommate know… I'm passing a message to you from Azazel , _he isn't coming today_ _considering the situation they are in_." Vali stated

"I see, better be going" Naruto bidding farewell

"Same to you, brother." Vali replied as he continued on his way

Once Vali was gone, everyone breathed a sigh of relief but the troubling moment still remained. Naruto just sighed, saying that his older brother is always like this, even when they were little.

Naruto could see that Rias and Akeno were gazing at him with questionable looks on their faces'' what are you still doing?'' rais asked still feeling a dread in a stomach

''i am just here to give my lil dragon brother advice'' naruto stated before he looked issei dead in the eyes issei could not help but flinch at those powwerful eyes ''red dragon emperor with a devil from the gremory worth 8 pawns'' naruto mused to himself ''i hope you better then the last time red one because your fight with your rival might lead to your death at the moment''

hearing that peerage could not help but feel dread in their stomach become worse. .naruto decided with a few last words

''do not forget what i told you'' after that he vanished from their view. Although he won't say it out loud, even Naruto was worrying about his lil _brother._


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

 **i still need help with my story dont know where it is going. . .help your bro my beautiful fans i am crying anime tears here..**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **THE EYE OF BLACKLIGHT**  
 **Next day**  
 **Kuoh Academy**

Gasper is currently reside and saw that Issei is training Gasper in controlling his abilities. From what he is seeing, Gasper managed to make some progress as he saw he managed to stop the time of the ball and it is now floating in mid air. Not far from them, Asia is also cheering for Gasper. Koneko is standing at the distance, eating a pack of chips.

"Good job, Gasper! If you keep it up then our dream will become a reality in no time!" encouraged Issei and gained a pervert grin on his face.

"Um, what dream Issei-san is talking about, Gasper-kun?" wondered Asia curiously.

"Hai, his dream is for me to freeze all-hmm" Gasper began to tell Asia cheerfully, however before that Issei quickly covered his mouth with his palm and interrupted.

"Ahaha! Our dream is to become stronger and manlier right, Gasper?" Issei looked at Gasper in hope for him to understand what he what to imply to him, to which the later understood and nod his head. When Issei released him, Gasper exclaimed.

"Hai! We want to become stronger and manlier"

"I see. That is a great goal" Asia replied with a soft smile.

"One more time, Gasper!" exclaimed Issei with hidden ero-flames in his eyes. It seems he is really fire up and determined for Gasper to master his ability so that he could turn his ultimate pervert to reality.

"Hai, Issei-senpai!" exclaimed Gasper and grinned widely. issei threw the ball at gasper only for gasper to freeze his right arm. .koneko sweatdropped at their stupid failure

 **Elsewhere**

Azazel is looking down at the sight bellow him in bore. He is sitting on top of a bridge and looking how the cars are moving back and forth. Suddenly he said while looking forward.

"Such a wonderful sight right?"

He is addressing to the two young man that are standing behind him with the one with his hands in his pockets. Said young man is looking borely at Azazel's back while the other is leaning on the railing with his eyes closed

"You came here just to sightseeing, Azazel?"naruto asked without bothering to open his eyes

Azazel turned back with a grin and waved his hand in dismiss. "Maa, maa, what's wrong to enjoy sightseeing, eh?"

Vali sighed and said seriously. "Enough with that goofy attitude. But should we really be present at the summit?"

"Of course. You are Hakuryukou after all and also we have to represent the new black emperor dragon" replied Azazel simply.

"Say, Azazel. The war won't happen again after the summit right?" wondered Vali looking slightly solemn.

"Well, we will do our best for that to not happen" stated Azazel. He thought for a bit and decided to ask. "What do you think of Naruto-kun?"

Naruto recalled the face of the ever calm and stated with a bored tone "how should I say this...I simply do not care about the 3 factions. .as long as they stay out of my way. .there will be no need for blood to spilled" naruto said with a cold tone

Azazel saw the hatred on naruto's face and stated. "Do not let the past control you" Naruto open his eye and looked at azazel instead of a blue eye it was red with 3 tomas spinning widly

''if you think i am just a foolish kid ruled by emotions that is fine. Following your path would have been childish, the whispering of fools who do not know pain and hatred. if anyone elese tries to ridcule the way i live, i will slaughter everyone they cared about and then maybe they'll understand how it taste to feel a little of my hatred''

Azazel hearing that said nothing more to change him he was dedicated he can give him that but his stuck in the past nothing can do now and hope for best

''so vali anything about your rival?''

Recalling Issei's poor skills when they met for the second time vali shook his head in disappointment. "That is one poor excuse of **Sekiryūtei**. Unless he could really pull out a miracle, he will become equal or half of my strength. But right now, I think he is a disgrace to the previous host of Boosted Gear. Hell, I even wondered why **Boosted Gear** chose him as a host. "

Naruto nodded his head and named out the Sacred Gear. "Boosted gear in the hands of a weakling. .i do not know if i should pity the dragon or be amused by the host"

"my rival like that is not worth fighting. Even if God has died, Sacred Gear could be considered equally to God. Nothing will be more satisfyingly to defeat him with my own hands" stated Vali with battle-lust in his eyes.

"Heh, words worthy of _**Hakuryukou**_ " stated Azazel with smirk.

Naruto just snorted to Azazel's words and just gazing a far.'' _ **shadoudoragon**_ ''

 **The day of the summit**  
 **Outside**

It was a nice day at the Kuoh Academy. The sky was cleared of any clouds but suddenly a space was ripped out and out of there a young girl with expressionless face flew out of the the rip. She land elegantly and sat at the iron column at the top of the building. Suddenly, she turned around as she felt a presence behind her. Behind her floating with his Divine Dividing is none other than Vali

"Ah, Vali! I see you will be participating on this summit as well" exclaimed the girl with empty eyes.

Vali put his gaze down at the girl in front of him and stated. "Ophis? I see you come here to observe Naruto-san, am I right?"

Ophis has the appearance of a girl with grey pupil-less eyes and dark hair that reached her hips. Her face always remain expressionless as such a being as her could rarely felt surprise or interest in anything. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. But one thing that caught your eyes is her overwhelming aura and her unusual pointy ears, they slightly resemble vampire's, but also differ from them. The girl, Ophis, is actually one of the most powerful and ancient being in the world. The Dragon God of Infinity or Ouroboros Dragon.

She always thought that she and baka-Red are the only omnipotent being born in this world. But who would have thought that after such a long time, the third entity will be born. Yes, as the being of infinity power and wisdom, Ophis knew of the potential of the Ultimate. However, the day when he will reach her and baka-Red still yet to come. As he is now, he can surely fight back most of powerful beings, however his power is still slight yield in compare to Mythological Gods. The reason Ophis come here it's to see naruto's power first hand and how will he deal with Katherea and sameal simultaneously.

"Yeah, I heard he is extremely powerful, so I came here to witness what he is made of with my own eyes" replied Ophis with her poker face as usual.

"Well, I would like to see just how much that poor excuse of dragon host improved" exclaimed Vali with his bloodthirsty grin.

Ophis glanced at Vali's expression and stated. "You are still a fighting maniac like ever, eh?"

Vali just shrugged his shoulders and retort. "Well, I didn't want for things to be boring. And peace is very boring"

 **OCR Clubroom**

Meanwhile at the Clubroom, Rias and her peerages have gathers preparing t go to the summit. However not everyone is going to the summit, Gasper must stayed in place because of his uncontrolled power and to assure that everything will be alright with him, Rias left Koneko to look after him.

"Well, it's time for us to depart" exclaimed Rias then kneel down at Gasper who had found a favorite place in the carton box. "Gasper, be a good boy and stay here alright. And don't key your power goes out of control or the consequence will be very bad, ok?"

Gasper nodded his head curtly and leaned in when Rias rubbed his head encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Koneko will be here with you" Rias turned to Koneko and stated. "I am counting on you, Koneko"

Koneko bowed down slightly and replied. "I will do my best to protect Ga-kun when you are absent, Buchou"

Rias nodded her head in acceptance. Issei kneeled down at now his buddy and gave him his old Gameboy to Gasper. "I brought this too you, so you don't feel bored out of your mind"

Gasper accept it with a smile and replied. "Arigato, Issei-senpai"

Issei ruffed hair hair and thought to himself slightly worried for Gasper. 'Even with Koneko by his side, I am still feeling worry for Gasper'

Koneko brought a box of snacks and put down at the table. "And I've brought lots of snacks for you"

Issei clutch his fists slowly and felt that he indeed become much stronger than he was before. He would of say thank you to Naruto if he was good terms with him, but he wasn't. He knew well enough that preparing him for his fight with Vali is only part of the reason. So what is going in that bastard mind?

 **Meeting room**

Rias knocked the door and asked a permission to enter. When permission was grant she and the other could saw the leaders of all three factions were already there. Additional she could saw Sona and Tsubaki present there.

From the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan represented the devils side. Grayfia Lucifuge also was present there as a guardian. serafall sneak a look at naruto with the corner of her eyes and Of course, Rias, Akeno and Xenovia trying to be as calm as they could. Serafall was far too straight forward.

From the Heaven, Michael represented the angel's side. But not far behind him stood one very familiar figure to Rias' peerage, especially Xenovia. Yes, it was none other than Irina Shidou. She actually came here to find out about why Xenovia betrayed them. And what actually happened after she was sent away to the hospital. For some reason, no one told her anything about that. But she still managed to find out about God's death. And certainly, she was depressed and devastated as well as shocked at the news. But she slowly overcome her depressing mood and come here for the summit. She knew that she will find all her answers after this summit as she will have a chance to ask Naruto directly about what happened during Kokabiel incident.

From the Grigori, Azazel represented the side of fallen angel. And not far from him stood Vali with crossed arms, leaned back at the wall behind and next to him was naruto wearing a long black shirt showing off his fully developed muscles and was also wearing a pair of ripped jeans with black sneakers. Issei locked eyes with vali and both narrowed their eyes.

"This is my sister and her peerage. Now we could start this summit" said Sirzechs and interlaced his fingers in front his face.

"Ok now let's start the meeting!" proposed Azazel with a grin.

 **Scene change**

Rias and Sona read their report about an accident with Kokabiel informing the leaders of three factions. When they finished their report, Rias stated. "Everything in this report is truth and only truth. That I swear"

All the leaders nodded their head in acceptance. Rias and Sona stepped back. Though Serafall decided to thank them. "Arigato, Rias, Sona-chan"

Sona flushed a bit at seeing her sister's mature side and step back with Rias.

"And now I would like to ask the person that single-handly defeat one of the leader of Grigori" Michael looked Naruto with his usual kind look. "Just how long were you aware of the existence of black dragon? And why decided to reveal it now?"

"I am afraid the answer why he decided to revealhis existence should be addressed to me" Azazel butt in looking at the leader of angels. "I was the one that ordered for Naruto to reveal his status. Because I felt that somehow sooner or later you will find out about him"

"But why did you decide to hide such a powerhouse from us, Azazel" wondered Sirzechs curiously.

"Even if the war has ended I did really trusts angels or devils. I know that Naruto-kun could take care of himself. However judging by Naruto-kun's status, he will be target by other factions as well. As such I decided to hide Naruto identity till he really could stand by himself" explained Sirzechs.

"We're you aware that Naruto-san was the black dragon when you picked him up, Azazel-san? asked Michael turning to Crimson Satan.

"Of course not, Michael-kun! When I find that our I was shucked myself at how unpredictable Naruto-kun is" chuckled Azazel an glanced at Naruto.

"The question though Azazel-san why kokabiel decided to start a war!" asked sirzechs calmly meeting gaze with Azazel.

Azazel took a breath and replied. "He did that without my permission or without my notice. That prick was always a warmonger. He seemed to be frustrated that the previous war ended by the peace treaty. He believed that if it will continue that our side will win. *Sigh* What a brainless lunatic "Azazel rubbed his temples lightly.

"Still he was one of your men. You shouldn't of letting him take free action so carelessly" retort Michael. However Azazel just turned a knowing gaze at Michael

"Well, that's actually logical. However we all came here to sign a treaty, right? Then let's sign it quickly" replied Azazel with a nod of his own.

Sirzechs suddenly gained a strange mischievous grin that unnerves Naruto. "Well, if you wanted to sigh that treaty so bad Azazel-san, then I may as well sign it for you. But I have one interesting proposition that I've already offered Odin-sama from Asgard in hope to gain an alliance with Asgard as well"

Vali glanced at Naruto in amusement and curiosity. when he saw naruto clench his jaws he did not expect that the leaders of three factions will strengthen the alliance with asgard He didn't know should he pity him or feel excited

"Before we sign this treaty. I'd like to know the opinion of the ones that indirectly involve with three factions" requested Azazel then looked at Issei. "Sekiryūtei" and pointed his big finger behind. "Hakuryukou" then glanced at Naruto. "And of course Naruto-kun, the the shadoudoragon What do you guys think about the treaty?"

"I don't mind. As long as there is a worthy opponent for me" Vali replied carelessly and slightly glancing at Naruto with excitement in his eyes.

"Che, even without the war, there are dozens of worthy opponent for you, Vali" respond Azazel with a shrug.

"Oh, but I don't think so" retort Vali with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Then what about you, Sekiryūtei?" asked Azazel turning his gaze to the Pervert Pawn.

Issei saw his gaze direct at him and felt slightly nervous. "Um, well I don't know. It's difficult to answer such a serious question right away, for me"

Seeing Issei's hesitation, Azazel decided to add. "What is here to hesitate? I heard you want a harem. Could you imagine having a harem consists of girls from different factions?" As if to imply what he wanted to say

Issei eyes started to shine brightly and he began to drool at the fantasy. So succumbing to his libido, Issei nodded and shouted. "Yes, I am for peace. Peace is the best"

Rias and Akeno actually covered their face from embarrassment. While naruto sighed at Issei's pervert antics. Sona glanced disapprovingly at Issei. Sirzechs and Azazel laughed hard at his reply.

"Then what about you?" asked Micheal turning his gaze to the black dragon

Naruto turned his icy gaze at Micheal crossed his arms and stated. " That's fine. i do not have any interest in this peace. .as long as no one dares to keep me from having my revenge'' naruto said cooly

some of the people in room felled unerverd by the statement

''what is this revenge of yours naruto-san?'' Micheal asked looking at the young blond teen

''killing those who betrayed my clan''naruto said with his eyes showing no emotion

"Then it's settles then. We will sign the treaty right away" said Azazel eye-smiling.

 **Outside near the abandoned building**

Unknown to all those that were in summit, a certain group had sneaked in the Kuoh and attempted to kidnap Gasper Vladi for their plan. They are planning to complete Gasper's Forbidden Balor View to Balance Breaker to freeze time from those in the summit. They were called Magician, humans with unnatural ability to use magic

However they were not the only one that were waiting for the right moment to strike. fallen angel sameal and his followers were also waiting for the other side to make their move so they could make theirs. Their goal is simple. To kill Naruto.

"Prepare yourself, Namakize Today is the last day that you will draw a breath" said sameal with his voice full of haired. The wind around him began to pick up and blow harshly. Ten wings behind his back


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

 **the fight between naruto and sameal. .i will be showing his sadistic side (:**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning ...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **SHOW OF POWER P1**

 **Let's start the story!**

 **Abandoned building**  
 **Gasper's room**

While Gasper is carelessly playing his Gameboy given by Issei, Koneko felt an uneasy feeling creeping to them. Being a Nekoshou, Koneko was very sensitive to dangerous situations. And right now, she is looking out of the window to check out the situation outside.

Koneko widened her eyes a bit seeing some foreign figures floating on magic circle and preparing to invade this place. In this entire building, only her and Gasper resided. That means their target is either her or Gasper. They sure picked a convenient moment to appear. That also means that they were aware of the Three Factions summit.

Hurriedly, Koneko picked up the carton box which Gasper was currently sitting in. Gasper felt himself being raised up and looked down at Koneko questionably.

"Is something wrong, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko didn't reply back but stared expressionlessly at the door. And that moment the door was burst out revealing several figures with black robes with hoods covering their faces. The hood has the imprint of an eye on it.

"What do you guys need?" asked Koneko calmly and put the carton with Gasper on her shoulder. With Rook's strength, she could carry him without problem.

"Tch, there is still a rat here, ehm? Never mind that. Hand over that vampire to us now, chibi!" demanded the figure standing in the centre.

"Nope!" replied Koneko simply and began to run away quickly.

"Don't let her escape!" ordered the Magician in the centre. The rest nodded their heads and began to shot beans from the centre eye on the hood.

Koneko tried her best to escape, but the enemies outnumber her and also using long range magic attacks. She needs to protect Gasper and defend against the attacks at the same time which proved really difficult to her. Koneko is a close range combat fighter, facing against multiply long range fighters clearly put her in huge disadvantage. In the end, both she and Gasper were captured with minor injuries due to enemies' attacks.

'Gomen, I've failed you, Rias-Buchou, everyone' that was Koneko's last thought before she knocked unconscious.

 **Back to the summit.**

The three leaders of their factions have successfully signed the treaty. Everyone sighed in relief as due to this treaty there will be no conflicts between them anymore.

Naruto was trying to come to terms with the fact that the asgard was part of the treaty. He will be betrothed with this information. .oh well nothing goes according to plan maybe the will understand if not. .naruto mentally smirk with his dark thoughts

"Well, now that the treaty is signed I propose to celebrate it!" proposed Azazel with a wide grin. Vali behind him just turned his gaze out of the window. Outside, he saw the floating figure of Ophis, which is waving at him. Ophis allowed only Vali to sense her presence, that's why the others couldn't feel her.

"Yosh! I propose a bikini party at the pool in Buchou's house? However all girls must be topless!" proposed Issei enthusiastically with a pervert grin on his face. Blood began to pour from his nose.

Azazel laughed out loud at Issei's proposal. The rest chuckled at the idea, minus Rias, Grayfia and Sona. But they also admit the idea is not that bad.

"Now, Issei calm down. Or else you will die from blood lost" Rias shook he head and approached him. However the moment she touched him, something strange happened. Everybody within the room was frozen except Maous, Naruto, Grayfia, Michael, Azazel, Holy Sword wielders, Two Heavenly Dragons and herself.

"What happen?" wondered Issei in shock.

"It seems time was stopped by someone" deduced Sirzechs with narrowed eyes.

"But it didn't work on us, those with incredible power" said Naruto and referred to himself, Maous, Azazel, Michael and Grayfia.

"And us, those with Heavenly Dragon's powers" Vali referred to himself and Issei.

"And it also didn't work on Holy Sword wielders" Azazel referred to Yuuto, Xenovia and Irina.

Rias find herself grateful to Issei as thanks to his draconic powers, she wasn't frozen like others.

"Thank you, Issei. Your power protected me" Rias thanked him sincerely.

"N-no problem, Buchou!" Issei felt himself flush a bit being praised by his Buchou.

Suddenly they heard a strange sound and looked outside to see that there was a huge teleportation portal above them in the sky. Out of the portal, dozens of Magicians descended and shoot magic beams annihilating the soldiers of all three factions.

"A huge teleportation portal was casted above us?" muttered Sirzechs earnestly.

"But who are they?" wondered Issei curiously.

"They are Magicians" Azazel answered his question.

"Shame on them, to imitate a magician girl like me" complained Serafall with a frown. She reversed back to her childish personality.

"But who could do something like this?" wondered Michael gazing out of the window seeing his force being destroyed by Magicians little by little.

"It's possibly the power of that vampire. They power it up and complete it to the level of Balance Breaker" assumed Azazel.

"This is Gasper's power?" asked Issei incredulously. He didn't aware that Gasper power will be this great.

"Those, who can resist against this magic, count only be count on hands. However if his power is gonna grow. ." Naruto didn't finish his sentence because he felt one more very powerful presence outside. "And it seems so one really serious decided to appear for my head as well"

Azazel narrowed his eyes and looked out of the window. In the middle of this mayhem, a lone figure with ten wings is floating in the sky. For some reason, this figure only aimed at soldier devils to kill.

"Sameal" muttered Azazel quietly, but those in the room could still hear him. "So he used this chance to get rid of Naru-kun , eh? I should expect this to happen"

"So that figure over there is one of the fallen Archangels, Sameal, eh? If he could still move under the influence of Gasper's power then he must be incredibly powerful" stated Naruto to himself staring at Sameal who is enjoying to kill of devil soldiers.

"Naruto" muttered Irina and looked worriedly at her crush. . **[which i will explain later]**

Xenovia stayed silent, but she was also shock at the appearance of one of fallen Archangel..She knew her power is not enough to assist her Master

Serafall narrowed her eyes at Sameal's figure far away from them. Like hell she will let some stupid warmonger fallen Archangel kill her future boy toy. .she blushed at the dirty things she was gone do to him

Grayfia also keep silent, however she was not worried for Naruto's safety. Rather she wanted to see how Naruto's strength will up against one of fallen Archangels. Sameal is strong, that is no doubt.

"If that is true then we must save Gasper right away. He is from my peerage, and is a member of my family. I will go rescue him, nii-sama" requested Rias determinedly. Members of her peerage were taken hostage. That's such a disgrace to her family.

"But how? Someone casted a nullifying magic to teleportation. Our teleportation magic is useless now" wondered Sirzechs glaring outside seeing his force being eliminated while he is helpless to help them here.

"In the abandoned building, I have a Rook piece that haven't used yet" explained Rias looking at her brother.

"I see. You want to use castling move eh?" Sirzechs understood what his sister planned to do. Rias nodded her head for confirmation.

"Castling move?" wondered Issei confusedly.

"It's a special move in chess that exchange the position of King and Rook" explained Yuuto.

"If we use your powers then we could transferred one more person with her, Sirzechs-sama" added Grayfia that was standing behind Sirzechs.

Naruto looked outside the window and stated. "someone is eager to see me. I can't disappoint him now, right?" Naruto clearly indicates the figure of Sameal who is killing the devil soldiers with great satisfaction.

Irina looked in concern at Naruto and said. "Be careful there, Naruto. Please when I return I wanted to see you in one piece" when everyone heard the concern for the young teen from the exocrist were shocked except for Azazel and Micheal. .vali looked at naruto and then Irina something was going between them but he just let it go for now

Naruto smile at her and replied. "What are you talking about, I don't plan to die anytime soon. Even if my opponent is a crow I have no intention to lose to him"

"Take care of my sister, Issei-kun" requested Sirzechs looking at Issei.

"I will protect her with my life!" exclaimed Issei and stabbed his fist to his chest like making a vow. It's time to test how much stronger he has become.

"If taking back that half-vampire is so difficult to you then maybe I will do that for you instead" proposed Vali arrogantly.

"Teme!" shouted Issei and gritted his teeth in silent anger.

"Try to read the situation, Vali. We are here for peace after all" Azazel intervened as he didn't need for Issei and Vali picked a fight this moment.

"Fine, it's just that I don't like to do nothing. That's too boring" replied Vali carelessly and shrugged his shoulder.

"Then go outside and entertain our guests a bit" proposed Azazel with a smirk. "Seeing Hakuryukou all of a sudden will sure cause some panics in their rank"

"Ok. Better than sitting in one place and do nothing" Vali replied back with a shrugged and activate his **Divine Dividing** and flew outside.

 **Outside**

Vali flew up high with a smirk on his face as he attracted enemies' attention to him. He stood in a pose and shouted.

"Balance...Break!"

Slowly his body was covered by blue shining orbs in the area of knees, wrists and chest. And then Scale mail of Vanishing Dragon appeared on his body.

"Vanishing Dragon...Balance Breaker!" Shouted Divine Dividing when Vali finished his transformation.

 **Inside**

Issei looked in wonder as Vali transformed to Balance Breaker form so easily.

"He can do it so easily, while I can't even transform in it after giving up my left hand. I wonder can I do it now after that hellish training?"

"Well, if you want to know that then I can tell you, aibou. As you are now, you can transform to that form, but only for 10 minutes. That's your limit for now. Despite those hellish training physically you aren't ready yet to reach the complete form yet" informed Ddraig which caused Issei to sigh either in relief or in disappointment.

Either way if he could somehow defeat Vali in ten minutes then his training will be paid off.

 **Outside**

Vali waited for the enemies to attack him and wasn't disappointed. The moment Vali transformed Magicians began to assault him with beams. However Vali deflect them all with a defense magic of his own. To counter attack them, he created a white ball of energy and swings it to release it. As a result all the Magicians, that were in the radius of the attack were demolished. However because the summoning circle was still there enemies continued to descent from it

 **Inside**

Seeing how easily Vali annihilates the enemies made Issei widened his eyes on awe and a bit of fright.

"Wow! He is extremely powerful. To destroy so many enemies with a single attack like that.." muttered Issei

"Yeah, but his power has a sense of dangerous in it" comment Xenovia, who was observing as well.

 **Outside**

Sameal saw the appearance of Hakuryukou, however he is waiting for that blasphemy to appear to eradicate him with his own hand. He knew that someone like Naruto won't ever run away from a fight, that's why he is patiently waiting for Naruto to confront him himself. His forces has finally finished the annihilation of devil soldiers. Currently they are waiting for his commands and were on standby.

"Come out, come out, the blasphemy You can't expect for me to wait for you here forever" muttered Sameal with an evil grin.

 **Inside**

Naruto turned his gaze away from Vali and began to float while said. "I am gonna greet my prey. . Azazel keep irina safe. .one scratch on her your head is one the line". And with that Naruto flew straight to the direction where Sameal is currently located.

Irina raised her hand and attempted to say something, but Naruto was already gone. She feels incredibly worry for him at this moment. After all one of fallen Archangels has come for his life. Even if he has ten wings like Kokabiel, Sameal was far stronger than him. In fact his strength was inferior only to Four Great Archangel.

Irina felt a hand was put gently on her shoulder and looked at it. The owner of that hand was Micheal

"Naruto will be ok. We need to stay focused on the situation will become worst"

Irina stated at Micheal for minute then nodded her head in agreement. "You are right, Naruto is strong. Nothing will happen to him. I need to focus"

rias took Issei hand in hers and stated. "Nii-sama, we are ready"

Issei blushed at the contact, feeling how softly and delicates her hand is.

Sirzechs nodded his head and began to cast his spell. He then looked at Issei and requested. "Issei-kun, please protect Rias"

"I will protect her with my life" exclaimed Issei.

The Gremory circle appeared under them and they were transported away. In their stead a Rook piece was replaced and fell to the ground.

 **Naruto vs Sameal**

Sameal felt a presence is coming at him with high speed and smirked widely. When Naruto is floating opposite of him, his force prepared for battle by standing in battle stance.

"Finally, you decided to appear, Namakize" exclaimed sameal loudly and pouring at his opponent accusingly.

Naruto didn't reply him back right away, but gazed around him, seeing lots of falen angels were glaring at him daggers. He turned his attention back to sameal and began to talk.

"So you are fallen Archangel sameal? Don't know why you are so disgust with my presence, however It does not matter a bug like you does not pose a threat to my life. .no mater i could just enjoy killing you " naruto stated with a dark chuckle

Sameal scoffed and shouted. "Enough talking,we hate your existinece your father killed many of our kind we will have our revenge!"

Just as he said that the other angels began to assault Naruto with the holy weapons. Sameal decided to step down to the back row to observe Naruto's ability first.

"Do not refer to me as that, false god!" Sameal yelled at the floating god.

"Now don't be that way, I'm just messing with ya." Naruto responded with a chill smile.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sameal yelled in before flinging a barrage of light spear attacks at Naruto.

Naruto responded by forming a mini-rasenshuriken at the tip of each and throw them as if they were normal shurikens. The resulting explosions rocked the entire school ground as the two golden energies of different makes collided.

"Whoa whoa calm down, sam-chan! That could have really hurt!" Naruto said with a fake startled expression on his face.

"That's the point you insufferable being"

"Now I find that offensive." Naruto said while wagging his finger at Sameal. "Right now I'm in a good mood Trust me. You don't want me to show you most venomous side." His smile became much more predatory.

This smile managed to temporarily unnerve Sameal which caused him to be even more pissed.

"DAMN YOU!" Sameal formed his largest light spear yet and sent it speeding at Naruto.

"You always were thick weren't you?" Naruto's smile became frown as the light spear closed in on in him. To those below it looked like sure hit, but a sound that sounded mysteriously like thousands of chirping birds filled the air as the spear of lightning pierced through the attack.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop sending such feeble attacks at me, _crow."_ Naruto's voice had become strangely much more threatening and serious. His smile then returned as the heavy atmosphere disappeared. "So. Do you wanna have a bad time?" Naruto's right eye cracked open to reveal a sharingan eye with cross slitted pupils.

 **inside**

"Senjutsu.." Azazel muttered.

"What was that?" Sirzechs Gremory, questioned.

"Naruto-kun is using senjutsu."

-Back with Naruto-

sameal gritted his teeth before forcibly calming himself down. "You... You're purposely making me angry aren't you?"

"Oh you finally figured it out, sam-chan. Guess that means I should take you a bit seriously huh?" As he said that his purple aura washed over his clothing, causing the black side to change to a glowing purple with black magatama appearing along the collar. His black side remained the same, but gained purple magatama along the collar.

"Yes. You should be."sameal growled out as a sword made of light appearing in his hands.

"Oh? Is it sword fight time? Good thing I brought kusanagi eh?" As he said that a long katana appeared in his left hand. He held it in a reverse grip.

sameal glared at the god and then charged straight at him at godspeed. Naruto readied his blade in front of himself as he watched sameal approach

* **CLANG***

The sound of the blades connecting would have been able to be heard from miles away if it weren't for the barrier. sameal then proceeded to jab his blade at Naruto at a speed that would make it look like he had grown a thousand arms.

Naruto danced in the air through each jab, still only keeping his right eye open.

"Enough!" sameal slashed his blade causing a crescent shaped wave to hurtle straight at Naruto. Naruto placed three of chakra massive tails in front of himself to block the attack and then sent three others to attack sameal

sameal parried each tail away before charging at Naruto, who's smile widened as the tails whipped around and attacked sameal from was seemingly pierced in three separate places, his head and both his lungs, but he he faded into light particles instead that floated away and quickly reformed into sameal behind Naruto. He raised his blade to strike down Naruto, but was blocked by another tail.

Naruto's mile widened even further as he stared over his shoulder at sameal whose frown had turned into a mad grin.

"this is boring. Let's speed up a bit K?"

-Back with the others-

For those present the blitz of attacks had happened far too fast for any of them to see. It was as if they were watching a battle between true gods.

"Azazel How come I've never heard of this?" Sirzechs was not arrogant enough to claim she knew every single powerful being god, .

"Because. He does not want attention." Azazel replied

-Back with Naruto-

The battle had truly speed up as the ten winged fallen angel and the ten tailed god clashed throughout the air. Shockwaves could be seen as the raged all around the red would send out one of tails and block it with his sword and continue to press his offense.

Naruto kept his distance and only occasionally block an attack with his blade.

sameal grew tired of this back and forth and summoned a barrage of light spears at Naruto. Naruto responded by whipping out name nine of his tails to block the steady barrage. sameals smile widened even further as he started firing light spears at even faster speed.

As the blasts kept being blocked by Naruto tails light particles filled the air as the light spears were destroyed. These light particles gathered up and formed three new sameal

"BLOCK THIS!" All four called out as the three sameals gathered around Naruto and formed large light spears. They each chucked the large spears in hopes of finishing Naruto off.

"Gladly." Naruto crossed his fingers and in a poof of smoke five clones appeared around Naruto. Three went and used themselves as shield to block the three spears. While one went around at high speeds and dispatched each of the sameal with well placed chidoris. The explosions of the light spears lit up the sky as the final clone grabbed Naruto's final tail and started to absorb the light energy from it.

sameal seeing that his plan failed, ceased his barrage and formed two light swords in his hands. He once again charged. but Naruto crossed his fingers and another clone appeared above sameal head and performed a bicycle kick that sent sameal hurtling towards the ground.

The clone next to Naruto raised his thumb to signal that his job was done and disappeared in a puff of smoke. sameal crashed to the ground and caused a large eruption of smoke. Naruto formed a golden rasengan in his hands and descended down at high speed rammed his attack into the still recovering sameal stomach.

He then picked sameal up and sent him hurdling into the air. He formed two rasenshurikens in both hands, one purple one black, and sent them into the air. He used his two pointer finger as if he was a conductor to control the attacks as they flew all over the sky, but didn't connect with sameal who still couldn't stop himself.

"Hmm~ Hm Hmm~ Hmmm Hm~" Naruto was moving his hands to a song only he knew. His movements were off course sending his attacks all around the sky."Hmm~ Hah!" As his eternal song came to an end he slammed his hands together causing the two attacks to start speeding toward each with sameal, who had me the height of his involuntary flight, in the middle.

"And let this be our _Climax Koka-chan._ " The two attacks connected, forming a large sphere of golden and dark energy to form in the air.

-Back with the others.-

"H-holy crap. ." sirzechs said in amazement as he looked at the large sphere in the air.

'What is he..?" Xenovia wondered .

The rest of the Gremory group stared in amazement at what they had seen unfold before them.

-With Naruto-

The broken body of sameal crashed to the ground, barely walked up to the body, the gold of his clothes had turned back to orange and he had once again closed is right eye in a permanent eye smile.

"Well look at that, you're still alive. You're never going to move again and your pain is in pain at this point, but you survived, good for you." Naruto formed a purple rasengan in his left hand. "Let's correct that shall we?"

"I'd have to ask you don't do that." A voiced cut in.

Naruto looked up, completely unshocked by the sudden arrival.

"what do you want?" As he he said this Naruto stepped on sameal's chest.

Azazel finished his flight down and slowly approached Naruto with an angry look in his eyes. "Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your foot. I need to punish sameal the fallen angel way."

Naruto stomped down on sameal again, eliciting a groan, which caused Azazel to cease his approach.

"And why would I do that? This man threatened the life of my charge. His life has been forfeited for a while now." Despite the smile on his face it was clear that Naruto was exceedingly pissed.

"Because. You are not aloud to do any such thing, or are you forgetting your father's rules?"

"Oh blah blah blah. So he'll bitch a bit. This bastard is going to die by my hand." Naruto's smile had disappeared again and the atmosphere was once again growing heavy. Slowly a sick grin spread across his face. "So what are you going to do to stop me, ?"

Azazel couldn't do anything to stop Naruto. Naruto knew that, Azazel knew that as well.

"Fine, but at least make it quick."

The smile on Naruto's changed into a frown as he waved away his rasengan. He then created a single black ball in his hands. There was nothing outwardly special about the ball, his previous rasengan looked much more intimidating. To anyone who didn't knew what it was they'd assume it to be his weakest attack.

"I'll make it as quick as possible. And make sure can never come back." Naruto willed the ball to change into the shape of a shakujo. He then slammed the staff onto sameal's head causing it completely fade away. No noise, no screaming, no nothing. His head ceased to exist.

"Their. Much better. You can have the rest" Naruto kicked the body to Azazel's feet.

Azazel stared down at his old friend and then sighed. "I guess this is what you always truly wanted, huh sameal?"

Naruto looked at the spot where sameal died for a second before turning towards the Gremory group.

 **With Vali**

Vali has enough of decimating weak enemies so he just warned them to stay away from them. Certainly, the enemies didn't want to die, seeing Vali's power first hand, so they didn't attack him anymore. Vali turned his attention to the fight between Naruto and Sameal. His grin becomes wider and wider with each moment of the fight. And when Naruto prepared to unleash Calamity End, he couldn't help but laugh manically.

"Hahahaha! That's right, Naruto-san! Show me your power! If you are not this powerful then my interest in you would of diminish already!"

 _ **next time . .on dxd**_

 _ **good or bad just tell i am not good at writing it is my first time**_

this ain't a cliche shit


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

 **the moment of truth has arrived the blacklight**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **SHOW OF POWER P1**

 **Let's start the story!**

 **Story start!**

 **Abandoned building**

When Rias and Issei was transported by Sirzechs spell using a castling move, they immediately headed to the clubroom to rescue Gasper and Koneko. Suddenly they felt a huge shockwave that even shook the building.

they still need to rescue Gasper and Koneko after all. He felt Naruto's power up himself. Just how strong the enemy is to make that teme power up this much?

With that both began to run faster heading to the Clubroom

 **With Three faction leaders and others**

Suddenly an orange seal appeared in front of them and a figure slowly materialized out of it.

Serafall was utterly shocked seeing her presence and demanded.

"Why are you here?"

The figure that appeared in front of them is a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wears a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Katerea!" Serafall called out her name.

The figure in front of them is Katerea Leviathan. The descendant of the former Leviathan. However she went rogue, because she was angry that some fakers decided to inherit the name of their ancestor.

Katerea skeptically looked at the three leaders and scoffed. "Look at this! Three leaders of the respective factions decided to ally themselves. What a disgusting sight"

"What are you doing here, Katerea?" demanded Sirzechs with a serious gaze.

"To take over the world, of course. Maous and God had died, that's why the world need to change as well" replied Katerea with a shrug. However Sirzechs narrowed his eyes when she licked her lips and added. "However as a bonus, I will also take a cutie that is fighting sameal with me. He will be my slave and I can do anything with him!"

Serafal widened her eyes in rage as the air around her started to become colder. In no time, a block of ice surrounds her feet.

"I won't let you touch even a patch of hair on my darling, Katerea. If you dare to harm Naru-chan, I will show you no mercy!" declared Serafall completely dropped her childish facade and glared at Katerea with chilling eyes.

However Katerea just stared back at her with as much hatred and replied. "I see you are pretty fond of him eh? That will be even better. I will take him away from you, like you have taken my rightful place as the new Leviathan". Then she leered at Serafall and taunt. "I thought about killing you however I changed my mind about that. I would rather see your devastated expression, when I am gonna take advantage of your beloved "

That comment just makes Serafall even more furious. And the chilling wind states to blow harsher around her body. However when a hand was put on her shoulder, she calmed down a bit and turned to look at the owner of said hand. It belonged to Azazel and he is grinning amusedly.

"It's not that every day I could fight against the descendant of original Leviathan, the harbinger of destruction. So I would prefer if you let me entertain her. Sirzechs? Michael?"

Both leaders just shook their head to say that they didn't mind at all.

Even though Serafall can be angered very easily when the subject concerned Naruto's safety, however she could also cool down very fast and back to her childish personality.

"Alright, Azazel-san! Give her a good beating so that she would remember to never tries anything with my darling!" Serafall punched the air and squinted her eyes.

Sirzechs decided to give Katerea the last warning. It will be a waste to kill some devil from pure blood after all.

"I let you to rethink one more time, Katerea. There is no need for us to fight each other"

Katerea just scoffed and replied back. "I won't change my decision. Even if you are a great Maou right now, you are still not the original Maou. You didn't have his blood in your veins. You are nothing but an imposter, Sirzechs"

"I see" muttered Sirzechs in disappointment at her reply. "It's a shame then"

With that said both Azazel and Katerea began to float up. Both are releasing incredible amount of energy enough to create an energy cloak around them. Azazel unleashed his wings as well. When the two aura clashed the impact is enough to obliterate the Magicians floating around them.

"You are a pretty worthy opponent, Katerea Leviathan. Maybe I should change my outfit, eh?" stated Azazel with a grin and put his knuckle under his chin.

"Tch, you are just a filthy fallen angel leader. You won't stand a chance against me!" declared Katerea arrogantly and casted 4 magic circles and shoot orange beans from them at Azazel.

Azazel skillfully dodged and when one of the attacks was about to hit him, he casted his own circle to canceled the attack. So far Azazel didn't go to offense and just avoiding and deflecting Katerea's attack.

 **With Rias and Issei**

The moment Azazel and Katerea's aura clashed, Rias immediately felt it.

"Someone else is fighting. Azazel? And..." Looking up outside Rias eyes widened in shock. "Why is she here?"

Issei followed her gaze and asked. "Who is fighting Azazel, Buchou?"

"That's Katerea Leviathan, the descendant of the original Leviathan. As you know, after the war Four Great Maous died and we chose new Maous" Rias began her explanation turning to Issei.

Issei nodded his head and added. "Yes, they are your brother and kaichou's older sister"

"That's right. Due to the heavy lost from the previous war all three factions decided to sign a treaty. Because of the war continues then we would all have died out. However despite that, there are still existed, those who wanted the continuation of the war"

Rias decided to continue with her way. "However, we must do what we came here for. Let's go Issei!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

 **Azazel vs Katerea**

They have been going on like that for a while. Neither really attack seriously and just try to measure the capacity of each other. However nothing can go on forever and Katerea decided to make to first step.

"Enough of those half-ass attacks. Are you ready to play seriously, Azazel?" wondered Katerea then casted a spell from her circle. But this time the transparent snakes began to envelope her body and increased her power drastically. Katerea laughed in satisfaction as she could feel the power up in her body.

'Snakes?' Azazel narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Suddenly Katerea launched a very powerful attack that released dozens of those transparent snakes. However Azazel managed to dodge in time and appeared behind her.

"For a descendant of the original Maou, that is still too powerful. Who is the one that gave you that power, eh?" demanded Azazel

 **With Ophis**

None of them noticed, that Ophis is watching everything that is happening right now. However she seems to focus on Naruto's battle. The others didn't interest her.

 **Azazel vs Katerea**

Katerea didn't reply back instead channel her magic to her palm and attempt to strike at Azazel. However Azazel counters it with a palm of his own.

"You don't need to know that about because..." stated Katerea maliciously which unnerved Azazel. "The dead don't need to know anything!"

With that said Katerea released a huge amount of energy and explode.

 **With Ophis**

Ophis actually applauded seeing Naruto was the victor of the fight. "Not bad, Your eyes sure have some interesting powers. However I could see that you have used only fraction of your power. Now I am curious to see you in full strength. Maybe you could help me with goal. If you are powerful enough"

Seeing that nothing interesting will happen anymore, Ophis opened the portal and was about to left. She turned back one last at Naruto's location and said. "We will meet face to face one day, I hope you will become stronger when that day will come. Hell, if you prove that your powerful enough to help me defeat Baka-Red, I may let you spend eternity with me"

And just that Ophis stepped in the portal and disappeared within it.

 **With Issei and Rias**

They finally reached the Clubroom and saw that Koneko and Gasper was chained to a magic circle. There were at least ten Magicians in the room.

Seeing Buchou and Issei appeared to save them make Koneko and Gasper felt ashamed of themselves due to being captured so easily like that .

"Buchou... I am sorry. I failed you" whispered Koneko with a voice full of grief. She was hang upside down unlike Gasper who was hanging regularly.

"Koneko-chan! Gasper! Hang in there we will save you guys right away" exclaimed Issei.

"You are sure careless, Rias Gremory. To let such a monster so much freedom. It need to be put in a prison and only allowed to go out when need" stated one of the Magicians.

Rias narrowed her eyes and retort. "Unfortunately I am one of those that care about my servants. I won't tolerate when my servants was called monster or anything like that. So if you guys wanted to live for a little longer I suggest you shut your mouth!". As she said that her body began to cover with Power of Destruction, which unnerved the enemies greatly.

But that moment, Gasper whispered desperately. "Buchou... P-please just kill me"

Both Issei and Rias widened at his request.

"Oi! What are you talking about? Don't joke like that!" exclaimed Issei.

Gasper looked at them both tearfully and retort.

"B-but I am so useless to you guys and always caused you all trouble. I-I don't want to be a burden all the time. S-so if I will get in situation like this all the time, then I would better be dead then live and being a burden all the time"

Rias heard his reply and looked at Gasper with soft eyes and said. "Remember when I accepted you to my family, Gasper. I said that I will always accept you and will help you to overcome all your weakness. I may scold you and may sometimes be unreasonable to you. However I would never abandoned any one from my family. That's why you could cause as much trouble as you want to me. I don't mind a bit. However stay with me"

After such heartfelt declaration, Gasper's tears started to fall down and he whispered.

"Arigato, Buchou"

Issei grinned widely and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As expect of our Buchou"

One Magician mockingly clapped and stated. "Bravo for such a touching declaration. However do you really think we will allow you two to take them away and ruin our plans?"

"Gasper! We are all your friends. Me, Buchou, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and . You are not alone and never will be! And if you didn't ..." Issei then activated his Boosted Gear and released Ascalon from it.

 _ **"Blade!"**_ Boosted Gear shouted out.

Seeing Issei brought out Ascalon, Rias asked curiously. "What are you planning, Issei?"

"...make a first step then nothing would start!" With those words Issei cut himself and thrust Ascalon forward and flick his blood at Gasper's face. "Show them all what you can do, Gasper! You are Gremory after all!"

Gasper hesitantly licked the blood that was flicked at his face and gained control of his power back. Now that he regained the control of his power, Gasper freezes the time and freed Koneko.

"What the heck did he do?"

"Disappeared? No he just freezes our time"

"How is that possible though? His Sacred Gear was under our control!"

Gasper split himself to dozens of bats and began to suck out their powers and blood.

"Kyaa! He is sucking out our blood!" exclaimed one of the Magicians

"Not only blood but magical energy too!" shouted the other.

Issei could only watch in awe at Gasper's power. Seeing Issei's expression, Rias smirked and said.

"This is one of his hidden abilities"

"One of...? Just how many does he actually have? Don't tell me he is just like ice cube of sensei of mine?" wondered Issei in wonder.

"He managed to control his power thanks to you, Issei. But how did you figured that out?" wondered Rias curiously.

Issei just narrowed his eyes in thought. 'It's all thanks to that guy' Issei is implying to Azazel. He was the one that told him that when his first training started

One of the Magicians was about to escape however Koneko appeared in front of him and sent her flying back with a kick.

The bats eyes glowing crimson and you could hear Gasper's voice echoing through the room.

"No matter what you do it's no use. Now that I could properly control my power, I could predicted all your movements"

Gasper decided to freeze their time then shouted out to Issei. "Issei-senpai! Finish them!"

Issei pumped his fist up and flames of determination blazing brightly in his eyes. .

Issei crossed his hands and eyes in concentration. Then snapped them open and shot long red beams at the frozen figures of Magicians. And surely the seal of Gremory appeared on their clothes. Issei closed his eyes again with a satisfying smirk and snapped his fingers and called out the name of his technique.

" **Dress Break Neo!"**

And then instantly the clothes on the figures were ripped apart. Issei began to drool and grinned perversely seeing the nude female figures.

"I can't believe it! Now Issei-senpai could use that shameless technique at long distance" muttered Koneko in disbelief.

"What is worse that's his technique" Rias shook her head in amusement.

"You did it, Issei-senpai!" Gasper congratulated Issei, but still transformed to his normal state just yet.

"Hahaha! See that? My newly improved technique Dress Break Neo! Now I could use that at long distance. And then one day I will destroy all females clothes when that day comes all girls must walk around nude. Muhaha!" Declared Issei proudly.

"Issei-senpai, you will always remain the worst" said Koneko expressionlessly as usual.

Rias just shook her head and said. "Now that we rescued both Koneko and Gasper, we need to return to the others. I am worrying for my brother. With the appearance of Katerea who knows there maybe someone else from Old faction will appear"

Koneko, Issei and one bat nodded their head seriously.

 **With Vali**

When Naruto's battle with sameal has end, Vali began to feel himself boring. However things started to turn more interesting when Katerea Leviathan appeared. But judging from the battle, he could tell that Katerea was no match for Azazel and soon will be defeated.

"It's time to show my true face to them eh? Otherwise things will be very boring. It will be a perfect opportunity to see how much you've improved, Hyodo Issei. . However if he didn't meet my expectations, you will be opponent then Naruto-san" said Vali to himself and put his gaze down at the resting figure of Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

 **the moment of truth has arrived the blacklight**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **SHOW OF POWER P3**

 **Let's start the story!**

 **Story start!**

While Sirzechs and Michael are holding their barrier to protect the frozen ones. Grayfia is analyzing the barrier in order to break it. Xenovia and Kiba earned the task to eliminate the rest of the enemies. However due to the teleportation circle, there were no end of the enemies. Serafall is staying close to her sister's frozen body and holding the defensive barrier as well.

"Dragon Shot!" A familiar voice was heard after that a red energy ball hit one of the Magicians. The voice belongs to Issei, which means they have successfully rescued Koneko and Gasper.

"Issei-kun!" exclaimed Yuuto, seeing who the one that assist him was. "I see you guys have successfully rescued both of them"

"Yeah!" nodded Issei and turn back to back to Yuuto gazing at the enemies around them. "So what to do now? Beat them until Grayfia-san didn't find a way to break the barrier?"

"Well, I didn't see the other way out of here" shrugged Yuuto gripping his Sword of Betrayer tighter.

And then they began to fight the enemy around them.

Rias went to her brother and decided to leave Gasper for his own safety.

"Nii-sama, I will leave Gasper with you"

Sirzechs nodded his head and said. "Naruto-kun already finished his fight.''

Rias nodded her head and joined the battle. Koneko and Xenovia are fighting as well

Gasper seeing his friends fighting to protect him felt himself so useless at the moment. Why? Why he must always be a burden to everyone.

The enemies' attacks are raining down like no tomorrow. Because of limited quantity, Rias and her peerage are struggling against the enemy.

 **Azazel vs Katerea**

The battle between two higher beings still as heat as possible. Azazel has decided to change from defensive to offensive. He launched a couple of holy needles at Katerea, which caused the later to deflect it with a magic circle. Seeing this fight is getting nowhere, Azazel decided to step up.

"You are tough enough to fight on par with me. Guess, I will take this fight to the next stage" stated Azazel with calm grin and put his right hand to the chest area and brought out a small golden spear with a violet sphere at the end if the handle.

Katerea narrowed her eyes in alarm when he proclaimed that.

"What is that?"

"My hobby is something that even more interesting than a war, well to me at least. This, is the Downfall Dragon Spear. The artificial Sacred Gear that, I personally created" explained Azazel with a grin.

His grin became even wider when he said next words.

"Balance... Break!" His body began to glow golden and it was bright enough to cover his body in the light.

 **Back to Rias**

Rias used an enormous defensive magic circle to deflect the enemies' attacks, but her strength was not enough to hold it for long. As a result she was blasted back to the ground, however that didn't happen.

Rias closed her eyes expected to be crash to the ground, but didn't expect to be in the arms of someone. When she opened her eyes, they shone with shock The one that caught her was none other than Naruto and he looked down at her with a bored look.

"tsk you should not be this weak gremory"

"Well, like i would want you to save me" stated Rias with a angry huff

Naruto looked slight incredulously at her "tsk you have problems _girl_ "

Rias shook her head in deny and retort. "Of course, you threatend my pawn and i am no girl''

Naruto blinked his eyes and replied. "it was not a threat just a warning" He put her gently down to the ground then turned to the enemy. .she won't even need to assist him. Rias decided to return to her brother's place.

"I see that Naruto-kun has arrived to help us" stated Sirzechs with a smirk.

"Hai, however I didn't think that he will head straight to a fight like that. He just fought one of fallen Archangels after all" wondered Rias with a shake of her head.

"I-I don't want to be a burden anymore. Issei-senpai! Rias-buchou I want to meet Buchou's expectations and help my friends" stated Gasper with teary eyes. You could see his determination really clearly through those eyes. "I will also fight, because I am a man!"

With that shouted Gasper activated his Sacred Gear.

Rias seeing that shouted. "Gasper! No!" Then she turned to her brother that was still calmly holding a barrier. "Why didn't you stopped him, nii-sama?!"

Suddenly, the barrier surround them was disperse and along with that is the teleportation all circle. That means all the frozen ones were free as well.

"Gasper! You are awesome!" exclaimed Issei cut down the enemy with Ascalon.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Irina arrived to assist Naruto and is standing before him protectively.

"I am" replied Naruto and punched the other Magician and send her flying. "this is getting boring"

Irina looked questionably at her chrush. He just winked at her and launched himself at the enemies with a dark sword formed around his hand

 **(Playing Naruto ost-Reverse Situation)**

Naruto punched his enemy and send her flying. Then kicked the other and she was sent flying as well. Some decided to use fire beams at him, Naruto still propelling like a raging beast, dodging all the beams on the fly and send them flying with his slashes and kicks again.

Some decided to fire created a spider web made of beams in hope in stop Naruto. However nothing could stop him, like a raging beast he is charging at them with eyes widen in a crazy way. In those eyes were pair of blazing Sharingan which always looked back and forth to predict and counter enemies' movements.

The enemies could only tremble in fear seeing their force being killed by a single person so easily like a walk in the park. However it is already too late to regret their past decisions.

In the end, Naruto turned his back towards his enemies, with hair shadowed his eyes. But if you looked behind, than you could see the enemies are falling down to earth like rain dropped from the sky. The enemies fell down on each other and form a hill made of them.

(End of ost)

When that happened, others stopped their actions and looked flabbergasted at Naruto, seeing how he alone fighting all the enemies and killing them so easily. He is like a raging beast that won't stop until all his enemies will be defeated.

"S-suge!" whispered Irina seeing her crush fighting hand to hand combat for the first time.

"W-what the heck is that teme? Nobody could fight so many enemies with one sword like that!" muttered Issei in disbelief.

"Naruto-san..." muttered Yuuto in awe and fear. He didn't know that Naruto also skilled in swordmanship He thought that Naruto often relies on his dragon powers and wasn't very skilled in fighting. However Naruto proved him wrong this moment.

Akeno, which was freed from time freeze, shot lighting from her palm at her enemy and obliterated her. Sensing Naruto's energy at the distance, she looked at that direction and saw a very impressive sight.

"Ara, Naruto-kun sure is ruthless"

 **Azazel vs Katerea**

When the light died down, Azazel was seen wore by a golden dragon armor similar to Issei and Vali's. However the orbs were violet and the armor is golden in color. His wings is still being released after the transformation. Adding to that he created a twin edge spear in his right hand.

And certainly Issei's Boosted Gear immediately reacted to the presence of another dragon.

"What is that?" wondered Issei as he turned his head towards Azazel's direction.

"Fallen Heavenly Dragon Armor. Down Fall Dragon Another Armor" Azazel uttered the name of his dragon armor and his his wings disappeared.

"Dragon armor. And that's Balance Break" muttered Issei looking up at Azazel.

Naruto also looked up to Azazel and thought 'I see, so that's what Azazel-san didn't use in our fight. The armor that contain one of Dragon Kings. indeed if he used that then I would have to take our fight to the next level'

 **Back to Azazel**

Azazel made a 'come on' motion and taunted Katerea. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me!"

Katerea narrowed her eyes at Azazel then charged at him while shouted. "Don't underestimate me, filthy fallen angel!"

However Another Armor powers up Azazel to such a level that Katerea could no longer keep up with him. As a result she didn't even seen Azazel move and pierced her with his twin edge spear. Azazel attack was fast enough to tore her clothes and broke her glasses. Her voluptuous body was revealed to the world.

Azazel though just laughed amused at his power.

However Katerea still not fully given up yet. Her hands became more elastically and she shot her hands at Azazel.

"This new world won't need someone like you, Azazel! Even if I can't defeat you than I may as well die with you!" Katetea shouted and snaked her hands around Azazel's left hand. She planned to take Azazel with her by self-exploding.

"A suicide plan?" muttered Azazel calmly. "However that won't work. The deal is not even equal!"

When Azazel said that, he used his twin edge spear and cut off his left arm. That action separates his left hand which shocked Katerea greatly.

Azazel threw his twin edge spear at Katerea's forehead and obliterated her. Katerea could only screamed out in pain one last time before she was erased by Azazel's unholy energy.

"Feel free to feast on my left arm though" stated Azazel calmly, even of he just lost his left arm.

He released his Balance Break, no more like the armor disperse itself, then casted a healing magic to stop the flow of his blood where his left arm was. Azazel caught the violet orb and looked at it fondly.

"It seems we still have a long way to go with you, Dragon King Fafnir" Azazel kissed the orb and turned back to the others.

"He just cut his arm off easily like that? That's just crazy!" stated Issei and shook his head.

By now not many enemies had left, Rias ordered for everyone to destroy the rest. Rias peerage together with Sona and Tsubaki plus Irina taking care of the rest of the enemies.

Naruto though didn't fight anymore and just looked up at Azazel, but he is not exactly looking at him. More like he expected something or someone will come

"I wonder why he looks at me like that?" wondered Azazel and put his remain hand to his chin. However he didn't expect for a strike out of nowhere to knock him down to the ground hard.

"What was that?" wonder Issei turned his eyes to Azazel's crashed direction.

Naruto thought and smirked at the floating figure that just knock Azazel to the ground. "So you finally decided to reveal your true face, eh, Vali?"

The one responsible for Azazel the moment before was none other than Vali. He looked down at Naruto and replied. "I see you were not so surprised by this outcome, Naruto-san. Well, I can't help it to be a good guy is boring. I hate when it is boring. And certainly being a villain is far more entertaining"

Azazel groggily climbed out of the hole caused by his crash then looked lazily at Vali and said. "It seems you decided to turn against us, Vali? However answer this question for me. When my Vice Commander Shemhazai searched for those that will be a threat to three main factions, he mentioned a group called Khaos Brigade. Could you tell something more about that? I am sure you know quite a lot being one of them, after all"

"Khaos Brigade..." Sirzechs repeated the name of the most dangerous organization in the world.

"The gathering of the most dangerous individuals" added Serafall.

"But to achieve that, one would need tremendous power. Who could it be, powerful enough to gather such a group?" wondered Grayfia.

Though the one that answered her question was not Vali or Azazel. It was Naruto, who crossed his hands and exclaimed logically.

"The most powerful beings, that could possibly gather such a group could only be three beings" stated Naruto calmly and crossing his arms to start the counter. "One, is Great Red. However nobody has ever saw him personally and he didn't has any reason to gather such a group. That means we can exclude him. Two, is Trihexa. But that is not possible either. He is being sealed away since who knows how long. The possibility of him destroyed the seal and escape is unlikely. Because it was said that the seal that hold was strong enough that even with Four Satans and all Seraphs working together won't be able to break it. That means the third option. The Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis"

At Naruto's deduction, everybody widened their eyes in shock, though Asia and Issei didn't have a clue who is that.

"O-Ophis, you say?" muttered Rias in shock and disbelief.

Issei wondered why that name put so much people in shock. Seeing that, Rias decided to explain to him who is Ophis.

"The infinite and immortal dragon. The strongest dragon that was said even God feared it when he was alive"

"Am I right?" Naruto wanted to make sure that his deduction was correct so he looked up at Vali for confirmation.

"You could deduce even that? You are truly impressive Naruto-san. That's why I and Ophis took a great interest in you" replied Vali looking down at Naruto from his position. "It's true that I joined force with Ophis. However neither of us is interest in the world nor trying to dominate it. Those just craved for power will eventually come to us. That's all"

Hearing that Ophis took a great interest in Naruto alert lots of people there. Certainly, Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael knew that with Naruto's power level it will be inevitable for him to not drawn attention from powerful beings. However hearing that Ophis personally took an interest in someone is very shocking. After all, she was never interest in anything except Great Red.

"I see. And how fortunately, that your plan matches Katerea's. To return your rightful place, as the descendant of original Satan. Right?" stated Azazel and looked at Vali with a knowing gaze.

"What do you mean by taking a rightful place as the descendant of original Satan?" wondered Rias suspiciously.

"My full name is Vali Lucifer" Vali decided to reveal his true identity.

"What?" whispered Sirzechs in shock.

"Lucifer, you say?" exclaimed Issei in surprise.

"That can't be!" muttered Rias and shook her head.

Naruto just smiled show his reaction to this revelation.

"The blood of deceased Satan is flowing through my veins. I am his direct descendant, the mix offspring of pure demon and human woman" revealed Vali with a satisfying smirk, but you couldn't see it, as he is in Balance Breaker state.

"That is unbelievable!" exclaimed Rias in shock.

"To think there is a being that was born from a pure demon and a human..." muttered Sirzechs still quite shock at the revelation.

Vali looked down back at Naruto and stated. "It must be fate that I was also turn out to be the host for Vanishing Dragon. One word could describe clearly my existence. Miracle!"

After that he released 8 of his devil wings, which shock those at the ground greatly.

"T-those wings" stuttered Rias with widen eyes in shock.

"My Lord" whispered Michael in shock as well.

"This man is and will probably the most powerful White Dragon Emperor in the past, present and future" stated Azazel

"Being a direct descendant of original Satan and also has human blood... I see why you are so confident in your strength now, Vali" stated Naruto looking at Vali with analyzing gaze. However Naruto scoffed atnd retort. "but you are not the only descendant of **lucifer**!"

After that he released 10 of his devil wings, which shock those around and including vali himself

Naruto smirked back and crossed his hands. "Didn't I tell you I will make sure i have no equal in strength the next time you decide to fight make sure you know who is your superior !"

Vali regained his composure and decided to ask the main question running in his mind'' so we are the same but i am must know who were your parents there is no other lucifer i know'' azazel narrowed his eyes at naruto with the rest ready to fight him if he proves to be hostile

naruto just smile and closed his eyes '' my father is minato lucifer his the second son of the original lucifer in other words we are cousins or even to close to brothers is it not funny how we are so alike but enough of me your fight is with your so called rival'' naruto mocked vali

"Eh!" exclaimed Issei and pointed at himself.

"Interesting! But if he disappoint me than you will take his place, Naruto-san" Vali set a condition for Naruto.

"No problem.. But we will see his strength in this fight" proclaimed Naruto and glanced at Issei from the corner of his eyes.

Issei looked nervously around and thought. 'What the heck that teme thinking putting me in a fight against Vali?! Sure I feel myself stronger than before, but it doesn't mean that I could defeat the descendant of original Lucifer!'

Suddenly he felt someone put a palm at his shoulder. He looked up and saw that it was his azazel He looked at him with a light grin and stated. "Don't worry. Believe in your strength and remember our training"

"But how could I put up against Vali?! My Balance Break is only for ten minutes. How the heck I could win in ten minutes against such an opponent?" complained Issei.

"Remember the first lesson I gave you. With a proper motivation you could defeat even me Just keep that in mind  
and think about what is important to you" lectured azazel one last time before walking away.

"What is important to me, huh?" muttered Issei and daze out for a bit.

"Are you done your lecturing azazel? Either way I will prove wrong" stated Vali.

Issei looked more confident after azazel's words and slowly walked up to Vali.

"Listen here, Vali! azazel is my sensei. Even if he is a weirdo , I will still want to prove him that his faith in me is not a mistake. He is the only one that believes in my strength, even I myself doubt it! THAT'S WHY I WON'T DISAPPOINT HIM!"

After the proclamation, Isseo shouted out and his body began to glow crimson.

 _ **"Welsh Dragon Overbooster! Balance Break!"**_ Boosted Gear shouted out and covered Issei in dragon armor.

 **With spectators**

"T-that's Balance Break!" muttered Rias in shock then turned to azazel and saw his satisfying grin. "But when did he achieve that?"

"Well, the transformation is not complete though. And he could only hold that form for ten minutes" stated azazel, his eyes never left Two Heavenly Dragons that were about to fight.

"Only ten minutes? Will Issei-san be alright, azazel-san?" asked Asia full of concern.

azazel looked back at Asia and assured her. "He will be fine. I didn't train him to lose a fight"

After that everybody's eyes turned back to Two Heavenly Dragons that are about to clash.

 **(Play Naruto shippuuden ost Gekiha)**  
 **Issei vs Vali**

Vali saw Issei unleashed his Balance Break and decided to comment. "Ho! Balance Break, eh? It seems azazel didn't really bluff after all. Show what you got Hyodo Issei!"

"Here I come, bastard!" shouted Issei and launch himself at Vali with impressive speed and punched him. However Vali caught his fist easily and countered.

"Not a bad punch. However.."

 _ **"Divide!"**_ Divine Dividing shouted out and sucked half of Issei power out.

"You forget about my Sacred Gear ability, Hyodo Issei!" finished Vali and kicked Issei crash to the ground.

Issei groggily climb out of that crater and cursed. "Kuso! I forgot about that!"

 _ **"Aibou! It will be a hard fight. Just by touching you, he could suck out our power. Therefore don't let him touch you"**_ advised Ddraig.

Issei widened his eyes and muttered. "Right! I have an advantage as well. Nearly forget about that"

Vali looked down at Issei from above and stated arrogantly. "Saa, show me your power Hyodo Issei. This is not all you can do, right?"

Issei didn't answer him but stood up silently and rushed at Vali and muttered. "Ascalon!"

 _ **"Blade!"**_ Boosted Gear said and unleashed the holy blade.

Issei attack was unexpected as a result Vali left side was slashed. Vali widened his eyes and quick put a distance between them. He looked at Boosted Gear and saw a blade come out from it.

 _ **"Be careful from now Vali. That is Dragon Slayer. That weapon is very harmful for is dragons. Just one touch will damage you badly. Furthermore I could feel God's blessing in it"**_ warned Albion to his partner.

When Vali heard that Ascalon was blessed by God, automatically he looked down at Naruto, who was concentrate in their fight.

"Heh, not bad he still have such an ace up his sleeve eh?" muttered Vali with an exciting grin.

Then he launched himself at Issei and the two of them began to brawl in the sky. Both emanate huge amount of draconic aura, the only one that wasn't affect by them was Naruto.

 **With spectators**

Rias and her peerage gape in wonder and shock seeing Issei hold his own against Vali. Naruto glanced at them for a moment and turned his gaze back to the fight.

"S-suge! Issei-kun is fighting on par with Hakuryukou!" exclaimed Yuuto.

Rias turned her gaze at azazel and asked. "How did you manage to make him so much stronger, azazel?"

azazel glanced back at her and replied. "With a proper motivation, Hyodo-san could become very strong, because he have potential and drive"

But Naruto suddenly smirked and commented "But even so it is hard for him to keep up with vali, who is a descendant of original Satan"

When Naruto said, everybody could see Vali speed up and knocked Issei down to the ground with his knee. Then used Divine Dividing and divided and absorbed Issei's power once more

 **Issei vs Vali**

"Is that all?" asked Vali arrogantly floating above with cross hands.

Issei groggily stood up and glared at Vali. "Damn, that bastard is fast enough to avoid Ascalon. And he even managed to suck out my power again. At this rate I will sure lose to him"

"Calm down and think thoroughly! Everybody has weakness" Naruto shouted out standing not far behind him.

Issei nodded his head at his teacher's words and began to think. 'Vali must also has weakness, but what is it?'. That moment he noticed a strange red dust coming from Divine Dividing.

"He released the energy that he couldn't absorb through his wings. By doing that he will always be in max power" explained Ddraig how Divine Dividing works when the user couldn't absorb all the energy.

"I see. No matter how powerful he thinks he is even he has a limit. That is his weakness" Issei finally understood what Vali's weakness is and smirked confidently.

 **With spectators**

Naruto also smirked seeing Issei's smirk. "So you also realized his weakness eh? It's about time"

"What weakness are you talking about Naruto?" wondered Rias curiously. .

"vali weakness is that his body couldn't contain all the energy absorbed by Divine Diving, because of that he need to release them through his Sacred Gear. By doing that, his power level will always stay at maximum level. However Ero-deshi's Boosted Gear has the ability to multiply the power every 10 seconds. What do you think will happen when _the kid_ transferred all those energy to Divine Dividing eh?" Explained Naruto with a knowing smirk.

Rias and the others widened their eyes and Yuuto answered for everyone. "Divine Dividing will be overload and the user will lose control over it"

"That's right" nodded Naruto and turned his eyes back to the fight.

 **Issei vs Vali**

Issei once again charged at Vali, but without Ascalon this time. Vali narrowed his eyes wondered why he decided to hide away his ace. He swiftly dodges and shot a white energy ball at Issei. Issei counter it with Dragon Shot and the explosion was occurred. A column of smoke was released from the explosion.

Vali is waiting alert for Issei's counter attack. As expected, a red energy head straight at him from the column of smoke. Vali created his magic circle to cancel it, however that was just a distraction maneuver of Issei. The moment Vali casted his magic circle, Issei rushed at him with maximum speed and thrust Ascalon into Vali.

"Do it now, Ddraig!" commanded Issei

 _ **"Transfer!"**_ Boosted Gear shouted out and began to transfer Issei's energy into Vali.

Vali widened his eyes and finally understood what Issei attempt to do but was too late to stop him.

Having Ascalon buried in his body, make Vali slowly lost control over his Sacred Gear. To finish him, Issei grabbed both his wings and began to transfer the power into them.

"I will overload your wings so much that you won't be able to release the remains of energy anymore. You've underestimated me and now will pay dearly for that!" exclaimed Issei victoriously. Then with a battle cry he punched Vali to the chest with the left hand that contains holy energy from Ascalon.

Vali grunt and fell down to the ground, but managed to take a kneeling position.

"You deserve to be my rival Hyodo Issei!" exclaimed Vali and transformed back to his Balance Break form.

"What? Even after the punch of holy energy, he could still have that much power and even transformed back so easily" muttered Issei in wonder. Suddenly the gem in Boosted Gear began to blip and Issei knows what that means. "Kuso! Ten minutes has nearly passed huh? Now how should I fight him back?"

Issei then looked down to the ground and saw a blue orb from Vali's dragon armor lying there. He slowly picked it up and stated. "Ne Ddraig, Sacred Gears evolving according to the user's will, right?"

 _ **"Interesting. But are you prepared to die for it, aibou?"**_ Ddraig asked his partner.

"Of course not. However my sensei taught me the fools have an incredible power that could even surpassed genius. I am just fool that can't even believe in my own power. However if azazel believed that I could defeat him than I will gladly prove that to everyone here!" exclaimed Issei with fire of determination burn in his eyes.

 _ **"Hahaha! Than as your eternal partner I will make sure we survive this, aibou!"**_ Ddraig laughed at Issei's reckless decision.

"What are you planning to do now, Hyodo Issei?" wondered Vali looking at the blue gem in Issei's hand

 **With spectators**

Naruto knew what Issei attempt to do and chuckled. "You are really a reckless fool, However it will be interesting to see you overcome this trail and become even more powerful.''

Rias and the others just looked at Naruto questionably and wondered what he meant.

 **Issei vs Vali**

"Vanishing Dragon, Vali! I am gonna make your power mine!" shouted Issei and crush the blue gem in his left hand. When the gem was destroyed it began to emanate a blue energy and Boosted Gear is absorbing it in Issei's right hand.

"Gahh!" Issei screamed out in agony as he felt two powers within him fight for dominance. "It hurt like a bitch! But still nothing compared to my hellish training! But even so it still hurt so much. Grahh!"

The gem in his right in blipping from red to blue.

"You are planning to absorb my power? Foolish, you will only die in vain" stated Vali.

"Kiba managed to create a demonic holy sword which was thought to be impossible. Then I will absorb your power within my Sacred Gear" retort Issei still squinting his eyes in agony.

 _ **"What a foolish thing to do. We are like the opposite sides of a coin. It's impossible for our power to coexist within one host. Simply suicide"**_ stated Albion.

 _ **"Albion, as my host sensei has said fools have incredible power that could make it through anything. You shouldn't underestimate fools!"**_ retort Ddraig

"So what if I am a fool. If could become stronger with my foolish power to protect my precious people to me than I don't mind being call a fool" exclaimed Issei with eyes still blazing in determination.

 _ **"Vanishing Dragon power is taken"**_ stated Boosted Gear and Issei's right gauntlet turned white with blue gem.

Everybody's eyes widen in shock. They still couldn't believe their eyes that Issei actually pull that through.

"T-that's impossible!" muttered Vali in disbelief.

 **With spectators**

Naruto himself had his eyes widened than laugh slightly "Hahaha!"

Rias just shook her head hearing Naruto's laugh bit also comment. "That is indeed incredible. I never heard that you could absorb the power of other Sacred Gear into your own"

"Issei-san, you are amazing!" exclaimed Asia with eyes full of admiration.

 **Issei vs Vali**

"This is what I call Dividing Gear" stated Issei and stood to a pose.

"How the heck is that possible? I can't believe it" Vali still couldn't believe what he is seeing.

 _ **"Even though we pulled through. Your life down was greatly reduced even for devils that have very long lifespan"**_ informed Ddraig to his partner.

"I don't intend to live long. Just enough for me to create my own harem" exclaimed Issei loudly. Isse looked at Vali and stated. "Now that your power is within me we can continue, Vali"

"In that case, I won't gonna hold back either" said Vali and flew up high to the sky. His wings began to release enormous energy and shine brightly.

 _ **"Half Dimension!"**_ Divine Dividing exclaimed. Vali squeeze into a knuckle and the space around started to tighten.

"What the heck is he doing?" wondered Issei.

"He is distorting this dimension. It seems he decided to fight serous now" exclaimed Michael. "We are in danger peril"

"That's insane!" exclaimed Rias

"Oi,!" azazel shouted

"What the heck do you want now, !" Issei looked back at azazel in annoyance.

"I want to warn you about that technique. From what I see this technique will divide everything in half" stated azazel than glanced back at the girls behind him and continue. "That means every girl's breast here will be divided in half. Are you fine with that eh?"

Issei's eyes widen in shock at the revelation and thought in despair. 'That means that Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia and Xenovia's wonderful boobs will be shrinking in half?'

However azazel didn't finish. "And if you let that technique to continue spread like that then all the women boobs will be shrunk in half"

"Oi, what nonsense are you saying" complained Rias with a tic mark on her forehead.

'Every women's boobs will be shrink in half because of that bastard?!' Issei glared daggers at Vali and his power began to slowly raise up from the rage that is surfacing.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, VALI!" screamed Issei in pure rage. "To shrink Buchou's oppai in half is unforgivable. But to shrink every women's oppai is a sin. Like hell I will let that happen!"

 _ **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**_ Boosted Gear screamed out and Issei's vizors glowing jade in color.

"What?" Vali didn't understand what Sekiryūtei is taking about.

 **(End ost)**  
 **With spectators**

" **Issei vs Vali**

Vali looked how much Issei has boosted his power and exclaimed. "You are just full of surprise today, Hyodo Issei. This becomes really interesting!"

"Just you try to shrink Buchou and Akeno-san's boobs, bastard! I am gonna smash you to the ground that you won't be able to reincarnate anymore!" Issei screamed furiously. With that he charged at Vali with blurred speed and struck him with Dividing Gear. "This strike is for Buchou's oppai!"

 **"Divide!"** Dividing Gear exclaimed and divided Vali's power in half.

"And this is for Akeno-san's oppai!" Issei shouted and slammed his head to Vali's and crushed the dragon helmets of them both. Vali could only take in Issei's attack and grunt on pain. "This is for Asia's still growing oppai!". Vali received a punch to his face then one more. "This is for Xenovia's oppai!" Putting all his rage and strength in the last punch, Iseei shouted. "And finally this is for Koneko-chan's loli oppai that of shrink in half then will completely disappear!"

The final punch was powerful enough to send Vali crush to the ground. However Vali could still stood up thought shakily, he turned to look at Issei who also land to the ground and sighed out from the rage that he released.

"This is far interesting than I expected. He deserved to see the power of Juggernaut Drive" said Vali to Albion.

 _ **"Do what you see fit, Vali. I, personally, didn't think it will worth the risk"**_ retort Albion

Naruto, being a descendant have a hearing superior even devils, heard clearly what Vali just said. "Juggernaut Drive? let us see where this goes''

Vali raised his fist up and began to chant. "I, who will soon awaken, will overthrow everything from the law of kings. I am the heavenly dragon, who conveys infinity and contemplates on it. The path of White Dragon rule shall"

However he couldn't finish the chant as the barrier was suddenly broke. The one who did it is a spiky black hairs young man that is holding a staff.

"Bikou, why are you here?" demanded Vali, displeased that he was interrupt in the middle of a fight.

"The battle against northern assassin was about to start so I was asked to get you back" replied Bikou and put his staff on his shoulder.

"I see so it's finally start eh?" stated Vali looking at his comrade.

"Who the heck are you! Appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden" demanded Issei still kneeling in exhaustion

"Oho! So this the new black dragon eh? I see he is certainly powerful enough to gain yours and that woman attention" stated Bikou with a grin, he also put his gaze at Issei and stated with a grin. "Nice to meet you as well, Sekiryūtei. But we must go for now"

slammed his staff to the ground and created a portal. They began to sink in it, but Vali decided to say some words. "Let's fight more fiercely next time, Hyodo Issei. And expect to fight you as well, Naruto-san!"

However Naruto Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and glanced back to see a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing is described as handsome with eyes blood red eyes. his wearing a white jacket with fur collar a black shirt and black pants. . just appeared there via teleportation all circle. Before he could deliver the message Naruto interject him

"Let me guess? it is time"

Gilgamesh smirked which was full of arrogance, "Yes, but it seems you are busy" scanning all the mongrels around him disgusting devil the should have bowed in the presence of a king tch

"Yeah. I expected that. Let's go then" said Naruto calmly and approached Gilgamesh The later nodded his head and teleport them both to the unkown place before he looked at the people infront of '' azazel it was being around but i have things to attend to and vali telll ophis she is not the only with an army of powerful biengs'' with that being said they vanished leaving no time hear a reply

"Like heck I am gonna let you escape!" Issei shouted out and was about to chase after Vali and Naruto but sirzechs hold his shoulder and remarked. "Let him be. You did a good job for today,"

 **the blacklight has come from the shadows to bring light to the blind**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

 **the moment of truth has arrived the blacklight**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **let story begin**

 _ **DXD GODS ARC**_

Currently, naruto was a room in the High Mountains Realm waiting for his partners. However, he felt a shift in the air.

"took you long enough, what kept you guys ?" asked Naruto coldly as the legendary beings appeared in the room which was decorated with expensive marble floor. .the walls were painted white on the table were plates with food and wine there are 5 chairs each with their name tags

"I just wanted to know if you're having... second thoughts about shiva's realm location." said zeref. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his right Mangekyo Sharingan eye. he had learned from Madara after the transplant that since he wasn't born an Uchiha the Sharingan in his right eye would remain active when angry.

"no." said Naruto. "I will not stop until I see the god's realms burn." Naruto then stood up as his Mangekyou changed back into it's blue eye as they both waited in silence for the rest. they did not wait long as gilgamesh arrived with aizen sousuke and izayoi sakamaki

"now we all here , I have a mission for you." said naruto. looking at izayoi, Naruto could care less about a mission right now,

"What is it?" asked izayoi. Aizen chuckled . He knew that even in izayoi's current state there was still a piece of the little kid who wanted tough missions and to explore. .he scoffed mentally those are just childish goals he has ambitions

"The sword of shannara has been located in the Shiva realm. Specifically in the Storm of the realm . I want you and gilgamesh to go there and take the sword and also capture if not just kil him. Do that and we are closer to our goals." said Zeref. "It should provide an excellent test for your newly acquired weapons." gilgamesh just glared at zeref

"Has anyone noticed that you been a little... more of a dick ever since i beat you?" asked gilgamesh as he smirked at zeref

"And why does it matter, gilgamesh but you do not forget you only one because naruto saved you !" said Aizen.

"Oh, would you shut up, ya mongrel!" said gilgamesh. "Of course you wouldn't care'' gilgamesh gritted his teeth as she stood from his chair.

""I told you when this team was formed that you didn't have to get along. Just cooperate. Now at any point did I say that you could kill each other?" said Naruto. After not receiving an answer,

"If you don't like the fact that you are on this team, then leave." said Naruto. "Otherwise, put aside your fucking differences and start cooperating!" Naruto then turned his sights on gilgamesh.

"That also applies to you, Either put aside your differences and cooperate, or leave!" said Naruto.

"Now get moving! you're heading out!" ordered Naruto. The rest of team followed as they left the hideout and threw their hoods over their heads as they took to the skies

"were are we heading?" asked Aizen. Naruto shook his head.

"No. you're going to realm of Lightning." said Naruto. The rest of the team gave their leader a questioning look.

"Why are is he going there?" asked zeref. Naruto threw his hood over his head.

"To capture the Eight-Tails." said Naruto as he activated his rinnegan

-Later-

izayoi and gilgamesh were being transported in the shiva realm. In order to not draw attention to themselves,they had acquired pure black cloaks to wear over the normal clothes

gilgamesh knew that if anyone saw his face, or his hair and realized who he was, then they would contact the other gods He also knew that once word reached the realm they would send an entire platoon of hunters to kill him.

-Later-

they were walking through a dark forest which was filled with snow

"Aw man! How far are we from the realm" asked izayoi. gilgamesh looked back at izayoi

"Stop whining. It'll be a couple of weeks until we reach the realm. And that's going at full speed." said gilgamesh He then looked ahead once more.

"Let's get a move on!" said gilgamesh before he leaped into the sky

-A couple of hours later-

they had arrived in the shiva realm , following aizen's directions, soon found themselves before a large staircase that lead up to the shrine of the sword of shannara

"So this is the sword of shannara?" asked gilgamesh as he looked around the mountainside they were on. The top of the mountain was so high up that the clouds were actually near their feet.

"Yeah." said izayoi as they made their way up the staircase. " the sword of shannara it can cut open any dimension no matter where or how powerful the place is or the person who created the dimension. .with this sword we can enter any dimension without taking ours of flying''

"Oi! Oi! Who the hell are you?" shivas gruff voice snapped .

"...For a a god you fall short of my expectations... Mongrel."

shiva's eyes narrowed in anger, and he snarled, "You dare insult me?! An unknown like you?! For such an insult, I will make sure not a single atom of you survive!"

blue aura crackled into existence at shiva's hands, this time with greater intensity, molding into another spear of greater strength, sending a wave of instinctive dread to all

but to gilgamesh There was no terror, merely a strange amusement, the sort of amusement you get when you spot an ant trying to swim, a child trying to reach for the sky.

It was as if he was facing an opponent who was without a doubt, inferior to himself..

The spear left shiva's hands and lunged towards the man at a supersonic speed. The unknown man merely blurred into motion, his right hand flashed and cut through the spear. His right hand, now grasped a strange sword-like object covered in rolls of bandages.

" **Gigigigigigi!** " A curious sound came from the sword, and the white rolls of bandages rippled. It was almost as if the sword was... happy?

"Tch, . This... isn't interesting at all. I have lost my interest. Begone, mongrel. The King shall allow you this one grace." shiva could not believe the sheer arrogance, the sheer haughtiness the man before her held.

Hearing the proposal, shiva's temper flared. Here was a mere kid, a mere human, who dared to toy around with him, shiva ! A god One whom was even recorded in the Bible! He would not stand for it!

"...Such impudence! Such arrogance!",shiva roared, his fists curled up in anger. Flying up to a greater height, he snarled. "I will not tolerate this! Even though you are just a human... EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE JUST A HUMAN! YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU BOSS ME AROUND? DIE, HUMAN!"

Swords of fire formed into existence around him, its pointed edge aimed towards the man who had incurred his wrath. Vibrating with a metallic hum, the swords of light all arced through the air at supernatural speeds.

Each sword resembling a shooting star, a streak of heat rained down towards his foe.

The blonde-haired man merely raised his sword, pointing it towards the rain of light, looking at the missiles of light that would spell certain death for any typical devil lazily, as if he was merely inspecting an ant beneath his foot.

" **Gigigigigi!** "

"How dull."

Everyone watched as upon contact with the sword-like object, the swords of light immediately dissipated, absorbed by the sword and converted into sustenance for it.

"To think that you would spit onto my generous favor... Unforgivable! For such an insult, I shall quash you like the insect you are, mongrel!" At his words, the air rippled and glowed gold, as the weapons he held in his treasury began to move. An instant later tens and dozens of swords, knives, clubs, daggers, spears, anything that could be called a melee weapon, regardless of their materials, be it steel, crystal, glass, stone, regardless of their various places of origins, be they western or eastern... All of these appeared in the empty air behind him in a flash of golden light. And all of these weapons exuded an aura of power, one that belied their history.

Taken aback, the people below whispered to themself in shock, in disbelief, "Each and every one of those is a sacred relic!"

"...A seemingly infinite amount of weapons... Golden blonde hair, eyes of azure blue... It cannot be! You are - the **King of Heroes**?!" shiva shouted in shock, genuine fear crawling onto his expression. "Y-You're supposed to be dead! There were reports of your death after you attempted to leave the Khaos Bri-"

He was cut off by a laugh. "Kahahahaha! That name of that band of mongrels is one I haven't heard in awhile. They thought they could control me, a King. I showed them exactly why they were wrong."

"But indeed, I am the **King of Heroes**! I am gilgamesh And I shall be your death, mongrel!"

Raising his sword forward, as if it were a signal, the treasures from his vault streaked forwards in a volley, launched from the gate of his treasury. It was this rain of certain death, this swarm of blades, this arsenal of mankind's eldest weapons that lunged forwards, its intent to devour the cur which had insulted its master.

The barrage of what was surely the "strongest artillery", the "strongest arrows and bullets" streaked forwards with the force of a comet.

"...EVEN IF YOU ARE THE **KING OF HEROES** , DO NOT BE SO PRESUMPTUOUS! WE, THE GODS, ARE THE ULTIMATE BEINGS! WE ARE STRONGER THAN THE HUMANS! STRONGER THAN THE ANGELS! AND STRONGER THAN THE DEVILS!"

Materializing aura into his hands shiva formed it into a spear and magnified it until it was larger than Kuoh Academy itself. Snarling with anger, he threw this massive spear forward.

Both the ball of blue light and volley of relics collided in mid-air, their clash erupting with an explosion that held an intensity of a bomb. Light collided against mankind's oldest weapons, and it was as if a miniature star had been created. The world burst into light.

When the world regained color, it was to the sight of shiva floating in the air, albeit panting heavily, and gilgamesh staring up at his foe with something akin to annoyance in his eyes.

"...I admit that the one virtue of an ant, a cockroach is its vitality." gilgamesh stated, his voice low yet seemed to reverberate through the entire clearing. "I suppose I will have to do this personally."

"Ha...Ha..." shiva panted, his tone labored, his eyes narrowed in hatred. "DO NOT GET COCKY... YOU DAMN BRAT! I WON'T... I WON'T BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU! OUR REIGN IS AT HAND... AND IT WON'T BE STOPPED... IT WON'T BE QUELLED! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TO CHALLENGE OUR EVOLUTION... OUR - GLORIOUS - REVOLUTION?!"

gilgamesh laughed, as if he found amusement in shiva's words. "What utter foolishness. I challenge nothing. I carve my own path in this life, and nothing will impede me. If Heaven dares to block my way, I will torch Heaven and raze it to the ground. If the Underworld dares to restrict me, I will reduce it to ashes and grind it into dust."

The air began to ripple once more, yet only a single blade emerged from the void, suspended lazily in the air. This time, it was only one. It was a curiously shaped dagger. Made of black steel, its tip was split into three blades.

He then held up his bandaged sword, and spoke. "Did you know? This sword, **Samehada** , possesses two curious properties. First, it can cut through any energy-fueled techniques, and absorb it as sustenance for itself."

The dagger behind him shot forwards, streaking through the night air at an incredible speed, its aim true to a vital spot. Yet, even though shiva was exhausted, the toll on spending his magical energy on so many high cost attacks weighing on him, a single dagger hardly held the capacity to slay him. At most, it was a mere triviality.

Leaning to the right, shiva dodged the blade without any trouble. "Is that all you got, human?!"

Yet, gilgamesh did not appear discouraged by the failed attack. He continued where he left off, "Secondly..."

Blurring into motion, he disappeared in a **gold dust**. Moving at a ridiculous speed, in a shadowless flight, a much more accurate description would be that he teleported rather than moved. One moment he was on the ground, looking towards the floating fallen god, the next he was behind shiva, his great sword raised up in preparation for a vertical strike downwards.

"...It doesn't cut... It **shaves**!"

"ARRRRRRGH!" shiva's pained screams filled the night air. His right arm was clutching his left... or rather, the stump that used to be his left arm. Blood spewed out profusely, not unlike water from a hose. In another streak of motion, gilgamesh held his sword up once more and cleaved through shiva's arm , mangling them beyond recognition.

The screams of pain shiva released sounded so brutal, so agonizing that it was practically a sadist's wet dream. The people present instinctively flinched at the screams, tried to avert their eyes, yet their eyes were inevitably drawn back to the sight of their enemy being crippled. It was akin to the sight of a car wreck - you wanted to look away, but you couldn't. "My arm... MY FUCKING ARM"

"What ridiculous speed!"

"What did he do?!"

"Even I couldn't see anything either!"

"You bastard..." shiva snarled, his face grimacing in pain as he grabbed his back with his remaining hand in an attempt to curb the pain. "What do you hope to achieve?"

"Someone who has fallen lower than the scums of the crows on earth does not need any arms to work does he? So I took the liberty of removing them for you."

"Bastard... You damn bastard!" Screaming his anger to the heavens, shiva used his remaining arm and flew upwards. He raised his remaining palm and faced it towards the heavens, gathered all the light he could muster and focused in onto a single point on his hand. Light curved into a spiral upon his palm. Congealing into a gigantic sphere, the sphere of light continued sucking in more light like a vortex, like a black hole. The light pulsed violently, and ferociously, as if it would explode at any moment.

The people present could not repress the wave of instinctive fear that traveled through them at what was undoubtedly shiva's strongest attack. That ball of blue light indubitably held enough energy to rival an Ultimate-class Devil.

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY VISION OF THE WORLD BE QUENCHED HERE! PERISH ALONG WITH THE SHITT!"

shiva launched the light bomb towards the ground.

"...Didn't I just tell you? This sword, **Samehada** , nullifies all energy-based techniques!"

gilgamesh stepped forward, and swung. With a single stroke of his arm, he cleaved through the orb of light that held the capacity to demolish an entire city.

It was inconceivable.

The power shiva had put into that technique had transformed it into a bomb that undoubtedly held enough power to terraform the entire land, to create a humongous crater where a city once stood. It was a comet, one that should have been unstoppable, capable of disintegrating anything.

Yet, the attack could not penetrate through the blonde-haired man who stood before it.

As the light made contact with the sword, it gradually lost its luminosity, fading into the great sword. In response, the sword made a curious sound, one akin to a child consuming his favorite meal.

" **Gigigigigigi!** "

The sword consumed the light. And in less than a second, strongest attack was eradicated.

"I-Impossible!" shiva shouted, in disbelief. "Even though you are just a filthy human...!"

"Ho? Is it really that unbelievable?" gilgamesh asked, his tone exuding amusement. "That you are so easily defeated? But I do not find it unexpected. After all, you lack awareness of combat strategies. You rely too much on your sheer overwhelming power. You lack variety, skill, finesse, each of which are as important as power."

"Despite your lust for power, too confident in your own prowess. Is it any wonder, really?"

 _ **RIIIIP!**_

shiva, his eyes flickering with an intense wrath, let out a feral roar as he ripped one of his other arm . Glaring with all the hate he could muster at his foe, he channeled a small amount of magical energy through the air sharpening all the wind in it until each of them were as sharp as a blade.

"...If light does not work, then I simply have to use mundane means to eradicate you, human!"

"Ho?" gilgamesh let out a hum of interest. "...If nothing else, I praise your resolve, insect. Very well. Come at me. I shall show you that the blade you wield will never reach me."

"What?!" Letting out a feral roar, dived at his foe, the one who inspired such anger, such hatred in him. Embracing the dark emotions welling inside him, he charged, swinging his makeshift blade towards his nemesis. Five hundred meters separated the two. In an instant, it was two hundred and fifty meters. In another, it was one hundred. Fifty. Twenty. One.

shiva swung, his blade aiming to split his hated foe right in the middle. He would not be bested by this... this filthy human!

gilgamesh's left arm swung into motion, capturing and gripping shiva's remaining leg just when the blade was mere millimeters away from his jewels, stopping shiva's blade from moving further. Naruto merely smirked in mirth.

 _ **CRACK!**_

"GAHHHHHHH!" shiva screamed in pain as his wleg was broken with a single tug. Naruto then grasped the fallen angel by the throat, and launched him into the air, like one would with a ball.

Watching shivasail through the air, Naruto raised his free hand, and three spirals formed in the air. Multiple chains then shot out from the distortions of space, wrapping around each of shivas remaining limbs, binding them and constricting his movement. The chains then pulled shiva to the ground, plunging and dropping him onto the earth, sending pieces of loose earth up. It took a few seconds, but when shiva stood up, he desperately struggled, flailing around in an attempt to escape from his restrains, creating a dissonance of metallic rattle, but the chain refused to yield.

"W-WHAT IS THIS?!"

" **Chains of Heaven: Enkidu**. One of the treasures my ancestor held most preciously to himself. Its most curious property is its strength and durability, which rises proportionally the closer its target is to divine. You, a fallen I imagine that it would be nothing short of impossible for you to break out of those chains." gilgamesh explained, his lips curling up in satisfaction. "This is dull. I thought I would be able to have more fun with you. This is the end for you, mongrel."

Walking slowly, assured of his victory, gilgamesh dismissed his blade and in the next instant, a thin sword which held the appearance of an ethereal blade composed of viscous and hardened liquid, its hilt a small gourd, formed in his hand in a shower of golden dust.

Groaning in pain, shivas eyes diluted in fear, in despair as gilgamesh slowly sauntered to him, savoring his anguish like finely aged wine. Each step gilgamesh took, while silent, seemed to reverberate through his entire being, announcing his end.

Stamping down his fear, shiva brought forth the last vestiges of anger he felt and roared. "WHY IS IT, DESPITE YOUR POWER, DO YOU NOT TAKE ACTION? ARE YOU REALLY SATISFIED BY THE CURRENT STATUS QUO? THIS MONOTONY, THIS BORING WORLD?!"

"Boring? Unfortunately, I do not find the world boring. The entire world is my garden until the end of time. The entire universe is my toy. I have not grown tired yet of such a vast playground."

"That is your own reasoning! An arrogant view you yourself hold of the world! A true leader has to seek progress! He has to create change, he has to be a visionary, he has to be unsatisfied with how the world is, and chase after his vision of how the world should be! He has to hold within himself a clear image of his version of a "better world"! I will have a world where the fallen angels reigns supreme and domina-!" shiva gurgled, as he choked on his blood. He was silenced and stopped from saying further as a blade was plunged through his chest, ripping out from his back and spilling angelic blood onto the ground.

"You talk too much, mongrel. Now, begone from my sights like the worm you are, and sleep in the everlasting world of drunken illusions for the rest of eternity, filthy rat."

"NOOOOOOOO!" shivalscreamed, as he gradually melted, pieces of his flesh being forcibly converted to sludge, his skin burning and sizzling as if it were under an acidic onslaught. In an instant, the entirety of shiva was a mere liquid, which were quickly sucked into the gourd gilgameshheld, the gourd which previously held a blade. "Th-that blade! That accursed **Sakegari Longswoooord**!"

screams echoed hollowly throughout the entire field.

all was a fucked up body

"We've captured shiva and the sword of shannara." said gilgamesh. "Let's get him back." izayoi followed carrying shiva on his shoulder like a potato bag

-A few hours later-

giilgamesh walked into the main room of the Mountainto see his fellow teammates awaiting his orders.

''well done even though you did not have to destroy the realm but no matter we have other things to attend to and i will be leading the team for now since naruto will not be here until he kills or captures loki'' aizen said true to his word he is second in command even though he does not talk much

''i have my own mission to attend to'' said zeref

"To where?" asked aizen .zeref's eyes glowed.

"To the the demon world . I think it's time for me to meet trigon " said zeref

-To be continued-


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

 **yo you can flame does not help making the story better ya'll should be helping me make the story better. .why you people so mean to me[crying anime style]**

 **the gods arc is all about the blacklight hunting all the evil gods and using the powers to kill ther super gods in the future they are replacing the present gods...the new era of gods will rise through blacklight**

 **the eight tails is the guardian of the lightning realm they need his powers to kill zeus since his a god of lightning**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **let the story begin**

 **GODS ARRC II**

 **Demon vs Demon**

Zeref was now on Themyscira getting ready to go to Azerath. After being informedd by naruto. .Zeref disappears in a black cloud

In Death Valley California Zeref appeared and walked to the very bottom "time to get this over with," he said.

He goes through some seal and a black portal opens and he walks in. In the dimension he sees the monks getting ready for the confrontation with Trigon. Zeref walks to the leaders hut a waits to be admitted.

Azar walks out with a worried look on her face "you made, it" said Azar. Zeref nod his head "is everything ready?" asked the dark mage

"My best warrior and mystics will fight with you," said Azar. Naruto nods his head and walks to the assembled warriors.

Two hour after the preparations are complete a red and black portal opens a twelve foot red demon walks out.

"Finally I am free," shouted the demon as he walk to the temple only to get hit in the back by magic. He turns his head and sees several mystics attacking him. He smirks "pathetic," he says as he fires a blast taking out the mystics. Trigon continues to walk temple but is struck by a dark spear but it bounced off. Trigon turns around and smirks "well another nuisance," said the demon as he see a blond haired man with white robes and red flames on the hem and a green flex jacket.

"That is as far as you go Trigon," said Zeref as he glared at the demon. Trigon smiles "how are you going to stop me?" he asked only to get sent back by a powerful force of wind. Trigon recovers and charges. As he is about to punch zeref; the mage disappears in a black smoke. He reappears and slams a black ball into Trigon causing him to skids a few feet but regains his control and fires a black energy at zeref. zeref absorbs the attack dissipates much to Trigon surprise.

"You can't be the immortal dark mage?" asked Trigon who is backing up. zeref smirks "you tell me demon," said zeref as he gets his black sword zeref charged and trusted his sword grazing Trigon on the side. "Not bad immortal; now die" said Trigon as he fires a fire ball.

zeref puts his hand out "dead wave," said zeref as the fireball disappears. zeref gets back handed by Trigon sending him back while he drops his sword. zeref opens his mouth "dark pulse beam'' shouted zeref as a a beam of darkness shots out of zeref mouth hitting Trigon making him grunt in minor discomfort. Trigon frown "what are you planning boy?" asked the demon.

"I am going to steal your power 'tiger strike'," said zeref as a lighting tiger appears in the sky and strikes Trigon shocking him "dark electricity, is more painful" said zeref as Trigon screams in pain and kneels with electricity surging around his body and his hands twitching in shock.

Trigon starts to stand "you think you can beat me immortal," said Trigon. zeref turns around and punches trigon "come and get me here is the target," said zeref as he starts to run toward the temple while sending exploding bombes to damage Trigon

 _"Hope everything is ready,"_ thought zeref as he sees the temple in the distance and runs to it. He gets there and sees the circle ink surrounded by the mystics. He looks sadden "are you sure you want to go through with this Arella?" asked zeref. The pale woman nods her head "needs to be done''

Trigon appears "it's time," said zeref as he goes magic signs "Summoning" he shouts as black clouds show above . The smoke clears and a ten story snake with 3 heads his with snake arms appear "I need to you to hold trigon," said zeref as he and Arella stand on the snakes back.

point towards Trigon as the snakes's eyes narrow "what's the plan?" he asked. zeref is breathing a little hard "hold him for five minutes so we can perform the sealing," said zeref. The snake nods his head and charges up and lands in front of Trigon as the mystics draw a diagram around Rachael.

The snake strike Trigon sending him toward the mystics. zeref turns his head "almost there; unfortunately this particular sealing need a soul as a sacrifice," said zeref as he grabs Arella by the neck and throw her down into the diagram " Soul Bind," shouted zeref as the mystic starts to feel weak and her eyes close. Her body fades leaving her white cloak empty as it falls to the ground. Trigon realizes what is going on a tries to escape but white and red beams surround him and latch on to his arms and legs and shrinks him as he then disappears into a black demon crystal .

He gets tout and sees Azar and the leaders of Azerath "; what do you recommend we should do with the crystal?" asked Azar. zeref looks at crystal in his arms and sighs "i will be taking it to a safe place" said zeref. The leader nod their heads

"It's settled you can take it and seen as a hero by the monks," said one of the leaders.

zeref bows his head "thank you but it is not needed," said zeref

zeref opens a portal and end up back in Death Valley in his world with a smile on his face _"thing might turn out different with this container ,"_ he thought.

Zeref disappears in a black cloud

 **with aizen**

' _That's the Eight-Tails' jinchuriki, all right. He fits the description to a tee. Not to mention I'm getting this feeling''_ thought Aizen. "Are you the jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails?"The man looked at aizen.

"That be, "Are you Lord Eight-Tails, sir?", fool." said the man. "And who be wanting to know me? Da rappin' Killer Bee?" aizen continued to stare at the Eight-Tails' jinchuriki, Killer Bee.

"why do i always get the weird ones" aizen asked to no one particular "no matter you must be captured" an evil grin as he took his blade off his right hip

aizen before rushing at Killer Bee. The Eight-Tails' jinchuriki watched as aizen reached him before swinging his blade down and striking Bee Dirt and rock was kicked up from the force of the blow. As it receded, aizen saw that Killer Bee had grasped the blade with both hands, effectively stopping it.

"What the-?!" asked aizen Killer Bee smirked.

"You thought I was weak? Like I was meek? Guess again, creep!" said Killer Bee (AN: I'm sorry if any of Killer Bee's rhymes suck, but I'm not a poet, nor a rapper) as he stood up. Using his physical strength, Bee took the blade and struck aizen in the head causing it to burst into glass Within a few seconds, aizen reformed.

"Why you little bastard! That didn't work, but it hurt like hell!" said aizen.

" _ **Bee.**_ " said a voice in Bee's head.

' _What is it, Eight-Tails?_ ' thought Bee.

" _ **That man you should be careful around him he smells like death.**_ " said Eight-Tails. Bee's eyebrows rose slightly.

' _You sure he looks fine to me yo._ ' thought Bee.

" _ **It's been awhile, but I'm positive that the man is a shinigami**_ said Eight-Tails.

"Fa sho." said Bee. He then pointed at aizen

"You know who I am, but you wouldn't understand my reason for why I'm here to capture you." said aizen as he slid his katana out

"You ain't gonna be capturing me because it just ain't meant to be!" said Bee as he hurled the executioner's blade at aizen. The shinigami quickly jumped left to avoid the blade before looking up and going wide eyed as he saw Killer Bee coming down at him from above.

"I float like a butterfly, but I sting like a KILLER BEE!" Bee shouted the last part as he slammed into aizen causing an explosion of rock and dirt. When the dust cloud settled, it revealed Bee to be standing over a fallen aizen

"You weren't much. Now I can go have my lunch." said Bee. However, his eyes widened as he saw aizen suddenly disappear in a shatter of glass .

' _the fuck!_ ' thought Bee. He then quickly turned around only to be struck in the jaw by a jaw-shattering punch that sent him flying back several hundred feet before skidding to a stop. Sitting up, Bee looked toward the cause to see aizen with his left fist extended out, but his left eye was gold with triangle pupil and the area around his eyes were green

"Is that all the Eight-Tails' jinchuriki has to offer?" asked aizen (demon eye Mode). Bee grunted as he stood up.

' _So he has access to the demon eye Mode, huh? Guess I'd better stop foolin' around, or I'll end up the fool, ya fool._ ' thought Bee. He then proceeded to unsheathe all eight of his swords and, using every free part of his body, wielded all eight at once. aizen quirked an eyebrow.

"Behold the master of the eight sword style. That be me, da rappin Killer Bee! WHEEEE!" said Bee before rushing at aizen. Grasping his katana firmly, Naruto raised his sword in time to parry a blow before the two opponents began running around the battlefield at high speed as they clashed.

aizen and Killer Bee came to a stop in the middle of the battlefield. aizen was panting as his demon eye mode ran out.

' _Fuck! I didn't have enough time to gather enough power for a prolonged battle with this guy. On top of that, I do not have time to play around. Guess I don't have a choice._ ' thought aizen as he closed his right eye. Bee watched aizen with a quirked eyebrow.

' _What's this fool plannin' to do?_ ' thought Bee. He watched as aizen's right eye opened to reveal that his pupil had shifted into white and looked like a broken mirror

' _illusion...?_ ' thought Killer Bee.

-Reality-

aizen watched with a satisfied smirk as Killer Bee collapsed on the ground. Deactivating his eye, aizen walked over to the Eight-Tails' jinchuriki.

' _Good. Now with the Eight-Tails captured, I can get to the Hidden Leaf and execute the elders._ ' thought aizen However, blood gushed out of his chest as Bee slammed his arm into aizen

"LARIAT!" shouted Bee as aizen was blown back several feet before landing on the ground and skidding to a stop..

"Fool, ya fool. Genjutsu can be broken if ya have a partner to disrupt your chakra flow. My partner is the Eight-Tails sealed inside me." said Killer Bee as his skin began to peel away and red chakra began bubbling out of him. "Genjutsu is useless on a jinchuriki who has control over his tailed beast."

" **GET READY TO FEEL THE STING OF THE RAPPIN' KILLER BEE! WHHEEEEEEEE!** " shouted Killer Bee's voice aizen to look up only to go wide eyed when they saw not Killer Bee, but a monster ox with eight octopus tentacle-like tails.

aizen tried to himself with a kido spell but before he could he heard killer bee should and intefere

" **Not a chance! I blow ya away before then!** " shouted Bee (Eight-Tails form) as he opened his mouth. A sphere of black chakra formed as he aimed it at aizen, before he got the chance to fire the attack, he was struck by a strange water creature that forced his head upward, breaking the attack in the process. looked at the creature only to see that it was water montster floating in the center.

killer was was about to question himself further before he heard a loud gasp and looked down to see aizen, fully healed, gasping for breath. Relief washed over the brown haired man

'' _Damn, I guess I have no choice, but to use that._ ' thought aizen as he activated his demon eye mode before aizen closed his Blood leaked out of his right eye before he opened it to reveal that it was bloodshot.

"inferno blade cut" shouted aizen. Suddenly, Killer Bee was shrouded in black flames that began to burn him alive.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** " Bee screamed out in pain. Lashing out with one of his tails, Bee attempted to strike but aizen quickly used his kido, charged with lightning energy to cut the tail away. Thrashing about, Bee fell back into a large lake before going under. aizen covered his right eye as he and waited to see if Bee would resurface. After a few minutes, Bee's burned body resurfaced. Walking over, aizen used his torn black cloak to cover Bee as he lifted him and slung him over his shoulder.

"i've captured the Eight-Tails." said Aizen

 **the worst chapter of all time and the second shortet but dont worry the next one will be epic and longer**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

 **yea so my story is kinda confusing i made mistakes dont blame me it is my first time started about a weeek agooooo not balling hoe. .lol so do not flame me and i am gonna make loki stronger in this fic. .for a god he did nothing but use his fenfrir tsk**

 **summary: naruto is a descendant of 'morning star' meaning lucifer...he has a scared gear the 'black emperor dragon' the strongest dragon to rival big red and ophis...he has the sharingan and rinnegan...godlike/harem/badass/cool/battle maniac/cold**

 **let the story begin**

 **GODS ARC III**

Issei and his team which consist of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba,Xenovia ,Irina and also Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, and Rossweisse were currently holding off Loki, The Asgardian God until Odin manage to teleport Mjolnir to the battlefield in order to help them defeat Loki.

Issei currently in his Balance Breaker form was engaging Loki with the help of Rias, while the rest were fighting against Fenrir and his two children Hati and Skoll and also the Midgardsormr clone.

Akeno who accepted her Fallen Angel powers thanks to the help of Issei took down the Midgardsormr clone with a powerful attack which combined both her Holy Lightning power and her Elemental Magic power.

Meanwhile, Xenovia, Kiba, and Saji who were injured by Loki's large scale attack were healed thanks to the Phoenix tears and was now resting and looking at Issei and Rias fight against Loki, Smiling knowing that Issei and Rias will emerge victorious from the fight.

Issei was panting while he avoided yet another attack from Loki.

He was extremely frustrated because so far he and Rias couldn't even land a single attack while Loki managed to land a few powerful hits on them, Injuring them In the process.

"It's not working! We can't even land a single attack on him, If we keep going like this we will die!" Issei who was clearly frustrated said to Rias.

"Well right now we need to hold Loki off until Odin-Sama manage to teleport Mjolnir here" Rias replied bothered by that as well.

Issei was about to launch yet another attack on Loki when he saw something attaching itself to Loki.

"What the heck is that?" Issei said not knowing what the thing that was holding Loki's leg was.

"Really Hyoudou? That's what you say? You should be thanking me for saving your ass" Saji shouted to Issei.

"Oh, that was you Saji? Thanks for the help" Issei said thankfully, smiling to his friend and rival that came to his help.

"Ok now I am going to send you back to where you came from you war-freak god!" issei shouted at Loki, happy that he now had a chance to hit him.

Dragon Shot Issei said with a triumphant smirk on his face while launching his attack on Loki.

"Ahh, you dare to hurt me you devil weaklings? I who is a god? Now you should feel my wra-"

The now damaged Loki started to say but before he could finish his sentence a magic circle caught his attention.

a magic circle from Asgard appeared and from it emerged Mjolnir in its full glory.

Loki looked at the magic circle first with curiosity, wondering who his father sent to help in the fight against him until his eyes suddenly widen while also frowning when he realized what it was that came out of the magic circle.

"Mjolnir?!" Loki said shock evident in his voice but before he could do anything else Rossweisse suddenly appeared next to Rias and Issei.

"Message from Lord Odin, if the Red Dragon Emperor is there, leave it to him," Rossweisse said.

"Me?! I don't think I will be able to do this" Issei replied surprised by what Rossweisse said and also unsure if he will manage to do this.

"Don't worry Ise, I know you'll do this I believe in you!" Rias said trying to encourage her adorable servant.

Issei just smiled and nodded before he dashed toward the hammer in an attempt to grab it.

'Everyone is counting on me to do this so I better pull this off or I won't be able to confess to Buchou and the girls. I need to keep Buchou and the rest safe so I could achieve my dream of becoming the Harem kind!" Issei thought determined which was quickly replaced by panic when he thought about something he hadn't thought about before.

' I don't know if I'll be able to even lift that freaking huge hammer let alone attack with it' Issei contemplated, starting to panic when he realized that he might not be able to even lift the hammer

 **["Don't worry Partner, All you need to do is Boost a few times and you will be able to lift the hammer"]** Ddraig told him, Clearly knowing what to do.

Issei acknowledged what his partner said and did not respond.

 **[Boost! X5]** Ddraig voice echoed through the battlefield.

Hearing this Issei's team smirked, They were certain that Issei will manage to win against Loki without a problem now that he got Mjolnir.

But their smirks vanished and looks of pure horror replaced it when they saw what just happened.

"Here I Go!" Issei shouted eagerly while reaching for the hammer and was about to grab it when suddenly he was bitten by something large, piercing his armor and body in the process

Issei who was now forced out of his Balance Breaker form was violently thrown into a cliff.

 **["Partner! Are you ok?"]** Ddraig roared through the gauntlet in worry for his partner who was badly injured.

Issei who by now was already in the bottom of the cliff lying on the ground lifeless suddenly heard the person he loves the most shouting his name in panic.

"Issei! Hang in there! Issei" Rias said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"B-Buchou," Issei said struggling to cling onto his life.

"I'm sorry, Buchou. I failed at the most important moment again. I wasn't able to protect the rest" Issei continued sadly that he failed in his mission to win against Loki and protect his friends.

"Don't Speak!" Rias replied with a voice full of dread.

"Buchou, please run," Issei replied to her wavering.

"No! If-if you die, I-I won't be able..." Rias replied with a voice full of sorrow, With tears now flowing from her eyes.

Suddenly Issei tried to reach with his hand toward Mjolnir but failed.

"Hammer...The Hammer" Issei said

"Ise, please stop" Rias said in sadness.

"No Buchou, I swore to protect you and the rest. I failed, I am sorry Buchou I didn't even get the chance to say that I Lo..."

Then he was gone, Lying lifeless in Rias hands.

Rias gasped when she saw Issei lifeless in her hands.

Then she let out a scream full of anguish and agony "ISSEI, NOOOOOOO!"

The rest of the team stared at the lifeless body of Issei, appalled and with horror clearly written on their face from what happened. They were all sobbing from the loss of their friend.

Loki was smirking while looking at the events that transpired. He was now sure that now with the Red Dragon Emperor dead no one will interrupt his plans to start Ragnarok.

That is until he saw a magic circle and out of it came the White Dragon Emperor followed by another Nekomata with a busty figure with black hair and a kimono and also a blonde man with glasses with a powerful his hand.

Loki who was now immensely annoyed cursed at his bad luck.

He never thought he will have to fight with both of the Heavenly Dragons.

'Damn it! I never thought that The White Dragon Emperor will appear, He should be no problem to someone like me if I wasn't exhausted from my fight with these devils'

Vali with the addition of Kuroka and Arthur appeared on the battlefield.

"Ok he should be here," Vali said while moving his head to the sides searching for something.

"Found it! Nya" Kuroka playfully said while pointing at Fenrir.

Vali nodded and entered his Balance Breaker Form

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Albion voice echoed through the battlefield surprising everyone.

The devils were looking at Issei's lifeless body when they heard Albion voice and turned around to see Vali and his team.

"Vali?!" They all said in wonder and confusion except for Koneko.

"Kuroka Nee-sama why are you here?" Koneko asked frowning, fearing her sister came to take her.

"Don't worry Shirone, I am not here for you Nya" Kuroka playfully said to her sister. with a playful smirk on her face.

"Then why are you here?" Koneko replied wondering what her sister was here if not for her.

"For that" Kuroka replied while pointing her finger at Fenrir.

Koneko was going to ask her sister what they wanted to do with Fenrir but before she managed to speak a loud howling was heard.

They all looked in the direction of the noise only to see Vali holding a chain attached to a collar around Fenrir's neck. and to everyone shock and bewilderment Loki was now lying on the ground unconscious.

"Kuroka let's go I got Fenrir" Vali said to her.

"Nya that was quick Vali, I barely had time to talk with my sister" she replied cocking an eyebrow in surprise at how quickly Vali managed to capture Fenrir before she went to Vali who was visibly bothered by something and Arthur.

"See you later Shirone" Kuroka shouted to her sister before teleporting away.

After Vali and his team disappeared everyone was still wondering why they were here and what they wanted to do with Fenrir but they were most surprised by how easily he took out Loki even without Mjolnir's help.

They were all deep in thoughts until a sound of sobbing snapped them out of their thoughts.

They all looked and saw Rias who started to sob again, Her head in Issei's shoulder embracing him tightly.

"Ise, My Ise. my-my adorable servant why d-did you leave me? W-we still had things to do together" Rias said stuttering a bit while crying.

"I-I can't deal with this, I don't think I can live anymore now that you are gone" she continued

"Rias..." Akeno said in a soothing tone trying to comfort her friend, but she as well felt the same as her.

"I love you! We love you. Me, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia "

Rias said confessing her feelings to the now deceased Issei Hyoudou.

The girls were quiet but they all agreed with what she said, They all truly did love him.

Suddenly Loki started to release a powerful aura, his power of chaos starting to flare up.

"fuhaha his attempt to kill me futile i'm a God mere devils like yourself are nothing now you will die" both Akeno and Sona looked at him in fear while the rest were just staring at him with wide eyes.

"Ise! I cannot deal with you leaving me, leaving us. I don't think I can continue to live anymore when the person I love dearly is dead" Rias who by now stopped crying said with a voice that sounded a bit unsure.

Everyone looked at Rias. Astonished by what she was saying.

'' yes cry for that pitful devil but don't worry you all will be joining him soon enough'' Loki said as he help up his arm with his palm facing the sky a white and blue aura start spinning around his palm and beomes bigger by the minute until it became the size of a mansion or big house

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba,Xenovia ,Irina and also Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, and Rossweisse could watch only in horror as the blue and white ball heard straight for them

''NOW DIE DEVIL SCUMS!'' Loki shouted '' _**DEVASTATION BALL**_ ''

all they could do is wait for the deaths and close their eyes waiting for the impact

 **BOOOOOOOOM**

Loki suddenly had an enlightened expression on his face as it fell down to see there was a shield protecting the devils below with a frown on his face ;as a demented growl escaped his lips. "I don't understand nobody could've stoped that attack who th-"

"Loki of son of Odin" The voice asked from far away; .

Rias instantly turned back to face the new voice, "Who's there?!"

Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia, and the rest all turned back to see who was the one who said that, as they turned to see naruto standing on a cliff with a bored expression hands in his pockets

"NARUTO-KUN" Irina cried out as she looked up to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Naruto looked at Irina and smirked

"I came to collect a piece of trash ." Naruto said as he looked at Loki. "But it seems you are in deep trouble, huh?" He commented as Loki narrowed his eyes.

"So weak…" Loki said arrogantly from the sky sensing Naruto's level power. "Do I really seem so weak to fight me?" A soft laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head. "No matter, you are all gone vanish in a few minutes and all of you will be dead; I'm sure that will teach Odin not to underestimate me next time…" Loki placed his hands on his hips as he chuckled; looking down at everyone with glaring condescension.

Naruto did not bother looking at him as he scanned below at the damaged devils before he saw something that caught his interest the body of Issei which was dead

 **'' The red emperor dragon did not last long pitful''** acnologia stated with a mused tone

naruto frowned '' this is a problem it hinders our plans without him it won't work *sigh* that kid just had to make shit more difficult no worries anyway. . .just a small problem'' naruto's eyes widened '' trash you think i am weak you are mistaken. weak are those who talk the talk and then get their asses handed to them to the moment they get in a fight. what i am is not weak **i am superior** and i have _raw power and cunning_ i need to back it up doubt it will cost you your own **life** but enough talk''

the area seemed to be cracking with the power naruto was displaying Loki gazed into the twin pools of eternity so long that he thought he had cast an illusion on him and all the while he was falling, falling into a deep abyss in which only endless torture and death remained

Loki dropped to the grounf on his hands and knees, gasping for air he knew right there if he fought this _dev...- no this monster_ he will die every muscle in his body was telling him to run away

"Loki you are nothing but a drop in the ocean compared to my power today you will know a true lucifer" Naruto stated as he look up at the nights sky, which had turned red thanks to the barrier he had placed

"I want to see how strong you are." Yuuto admitted with a small smile, already getting the feeling that Naruto would win easily enough. Xenovia smirked lightly, and leaned against her sword sticking out of the ground. She was having doubts that she would have to do anything at all with Naruto here. Of course she was wondering why he didn't have his wings out,

"Why aren't your wings out?" Akeno asked after a moment, and Naruto closed his eyes.

" i only use my wings when i am about to fight someone who is stronger then me." Naruto said without even a hint that he was lying.

 _ **Play Music: papa roach last resort**_

 **"Watch cloesly partner, you are about to see how a Dragon-God fights even when holding back."** acnologia told the devilswith a slightly serious expression. The devils eyes widened when Loki summoned a strangely shaped Javelin of puple aura that had white rings around the middle of the dark attack. He lazily flicked it at them instead of Naruto, and they were about to move out of the way before Naruto pointed a hand at them.

"Dark pulse destroy." Naruto spoke smoothly as a dark enrgy wave destroys the Javelin shaped Spear of The attack exploded and created a creater in front of them, but the barrier held strong. The barrier dissolved on it's own now that the job was done, and Loki smirked at Naruto.

"So you have the power of **Hell emperor** I wouldn't want this to be to easy." Loki said and Naruto smiled for a moment .Loki coming here alone was something that he was pretty sure didn't happen. The guy always had a back-up hidden somewhere, even if he didn't use it right away. His eye shifted slightly to the ground, and his eyes closed when he saw many wolves on the ground. They were just waiting to be killed

"He uses hell magic?" Yuuto said with a good amount of shock over that. hell magic was the hardest subsection of magic to learn, simply because with it you have to have amaving power and imagination to use it. Then their is the skill itself required to use it without a wand or staff to help control the power, which meant that Naruto was an expert.

" **LOS LOBOS** " Naruto said when they saw black blood hit the ground in front of Naruto, before they saw the bored look on his face. Loki noticed as well, and he was visibly worried for a second. Once the blood stopped Naruto held his hand out over the blood spots on the ground, and looked at Loki

"i am gone drown you in the bloods of abyss'''Naruto stated with a bored Loki scoffed at Naruto, before throwing a thunder bolts at Naruto. Naruto held his hand to the side, before a dark disck appeared in it. Moving his hand in front of him, the disck absorbed the bolts while glowing in size to the small car.

 **"HELLS REFLECTION**." Naruto said calmly, and everyone looked alarmed when the Black blood Naruto had ched earlier started to float into the air. The blood started to circle around each other, before becoming larger and gaining more energy out of nowhere as they multiplied. Soon energy was circling around Naruto, while being about the same mass as a small house. The energy changed shape constantly, before it settled for the black wavering form of a long snake with horns mouth open.

The snake created from blood took the disck into it's mouth, before the head of the blood based creature started to go after Loki. Loki went up into the air, but the snake just chased went down.

"Lets see how the pets handle my power!'' .snake nuvered in mid-airNaruto held his hand out at the chucks of ice on the ground, before they all started to fly together and went inside the tail of the black blood snake. They went deep inside the snake creation, before they reappeared in the creatures mouth as ice teeth.

" **SOUL EXECUTION''** Naruto stated calmly as he pointed the tip of his index finger at the giant dogs, and black lightning sparked a few times before growing larger and larger before it fused with the snake of sparking black lighting. Once it was fully charged, the snake shot out at the dogs like a beam of electric destruction. The lightning snake went straight through the dogs , before exploding making a huge dorm of black enrgy leaving nothing behind.

 _'Naruto sure is scary with how strong he is, and he hasn't yet used more than one hand for this entire battle. He hasn't even moved from that spot.'_ Irina thought with a small blush on her smirking face as she her crush in front of them systematically destroy everything Loki used

against him, before turning it against him

 _'This kid is a montser_ ' Loki thought,.

Naurot held his hand out and pointed it at Loki

 **"HADO BLACK BIND''** Naruto said as a blakc energy flew into Loki's chest, before the ground around him turned into black iron sand and wrapped around his chest and arms to trap him. naruto started to walk towards Loki, with his sword at his side. Loki only had a second to look at Naruto, before he stabed Loki with **Devastation** in the chest as the sword sank into his chest full. .Loki's eyes rolled at the back of his head and fell numb to the ground

''like i said i have no equal you are either stronger or weaker never the same level'' naruto said to the dead like body of Loki

naruto turned his attention to the rest of the group behind him as they went stiff thinking he will finish them off. .and they were scared shitless at the power he showed

'' stay calm i have no intension of fighting but the kid there i need to help him'' naruto stated while pointing at issei

''how he is dead? his been dead for a while? or is this some kinda sick joke?'' shouted a emotional rias

''stop screaming _girl_ i can revive him from the dead just need you to listen and shut up'' said a very annoyed naruto he was really close to killing this girl

after that statement everybody was shocked he could bring issei from the dead like some kinda god

''how. . .can you do that?''akeno asked in shock and disbelief

naruto just closed his eyes when he opened them the were dark purple with 4 rings before going through a couple of hand signs

 **''gedo:rinne tensei no jutsu''**

a ghastly figure seemed faze through the ground, puple flames sprinning to life until it became the size of a average adult height the king of hell opened it's mouth as green pooled into the lifeless issei after a second his body started to twicth before he opened his eyes seeing rias and the others

''rias...?where am i? wait. . .I THOUGH I WAS DEAD?'' issei shouted after a moment of rembering and all the while everybody was shocked to see issei alive again rias reacting really fast kissed him on the lips with tears streaming down her cheecks. .everybody was happy with a shell shocked issei being kissed and also hugged by rias. .while akeno looked away from the scence to hide her jealousy

''Issei hyoudou'' evrybody tensed and turned to see naruto looking bored nothing more seeing he has their attention'' i revived you from the dead next time do not die i will not be your fucking guardian'' stated naruto he looked at irina and walked to her being close Irina blushed she felt naruto's hand cup her cheeck she looked upwards to see his eyes full of love and relief. .she saw him lean foward and kissed her lips she was shocked so were the others some jealous. .she closed her eyes and kissed back she was in cloud nine his lips were soft. .naruto stopped the kiss and looked at issei'' the only reason you are alive is i need you to protect her if she does i will hunt you down **understand?''** naruto asked with a stern voice

issei not wanting anger someone who saved his just noded his head ''hai i understand i will protect and grow stronger'' said with fire in his eyes

naruto just smirked '' i will be leaving now'' as naruto took Loki's body and vanished before anyone could stop him


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

 **rias said they love issei the girls never confirmed it they love him in different ways**

 **akeno is jealous for not getting to issei's heart so she won't try anymore**

 **koneko sees him as a pervert nothing more. .loves him as friend**

 **irina did not fall because she loves naruto**

 **GODS ARC FINAL**

Naruto had called everyone to his room for an important announcement.

"So Naruto what seems to be the issue?" Asks Aizen

''We're going to need a lot more members for what I have in mind at the moment."

"Where would we get new members? At the most you could only resurrect about three or four more people." Says Aizen

Naruto smirks and says "A certain someone will be more than willing to lend us a few thousand."

Grimmjow catching on put on a matching smirk of his own "Darkseid"

Naruto nods and crosses his arms as he speaks "Indeed, she will most likely come back soon to try and capture me again since I escaped last time. Here's what's going to happen.

I'm going to open a portal using the sword of shannara to the dimensional gap. It won't matter if he's expecting us or not. Once we get there we're going to 'convince' her to give me temporary control of the Dark legions."

"How will you do that? Last time you fought him you came back looking like shit." Says Grimmjow not sugar coating his words.

"he will attack to try and get rid of me. When he does that, Aizen will take the blow head on." He says

Aizen allows himself to smile a bit as he knows exactly what his plan is

"You Grimmjow, will then 'disarm' him after aizen is done." Naruto finishes.

"Heh, sounds good to me." He says

Naruto stands up and pulls out shannara and slashes downwards and a black void opens up in the floor. "Let's go pay darkseid a visit." With that they were gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three arrived in a familiar area apokolips

"So this is where the dragon god lives?" Asks grimmjow with his hands in his pockets looking very unimpressed. You'd think a darkseid would live in some sort of giant cave with lava in the ground''

"Lucifer you saved me the trouble of going to find you once again." They hear a dark voice from behind them. There stood darkseid looking the same as he had the first time they fought.

"You won't get away this time." he says before creating a giant black ball of energy and shooting it at them.

"Aizen." Naruto commands

Knowing it was his time he jumped in front of the attack and didn't bother to defend from it. The blast created a giant smoke screen. Naruto and Grimmjow merely closed their eyes knowing that darkseid wouldn't attack at that moment as he's that arrogant.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed a burned and barely alive aizen sosuke. He exhaled from his mouth and some smoke came out.

"I'm surprised that you survived that. No matter you won't survive a second one." Before he could attack however Naruto speaks up.

"Prepare to be even more surprised then."

" **Heaven gift** " Says Aizen as a white dark pool forms around all of them. darksied however falls to his knees before falling on his face unable to move.

"What have you done to me?" he asks from the ground. It doesn't sound like he's in pain but they know he won't be moving.

"I've lowered your resistance to your own energy. Your body is treating it as poison now and it's killing you from the inside out. Don't worry though, I'm not going to kill you." Aizen explains before forming a small black liquid ball and letting it hit darkseid

"Grimmjow." Naruto says. Said blue haired man teleports over to hir prone form and looks down at him before unsheathing his Zanpakuto. With two quick slices he removes his arms from his body.

They saw as his face twitched with discomfort. Most likely trying to regrow his limbs only to feel pain when his energy started to harm her more instead.

Naruto kneels next to him and speaks. "Now here's the thing. I'm in need of some help for something important, and I remembered that you had a few people you could spare. You're going to call a meeting of Dark legion and inform them of a temporary change in leadership."

"You have no idea what you've just done Lucifer I do not take orders from you, not even in my current state." he says from the floor.

"Heh, funny. he talks like she has a choice." Says Grimmjow.

"Do you remember last time we fought. You allowed me to attack you with what you thought were simple 'missiles' when in reality I was able to implant a few chakra rods small enough to go unnoticed. Either that or you just believed they were of no concern to you. Just in case I ever needed to use them. Good thing too, you were proving to be uncooperative." Naruto says as he stands and activates his Rinnegan.

Putting his hands in the 'Ram' hand sign they watch as darkseid' body starts to shake before six rods pop out of his chest.

"Now to have you release a blast of power that everyone will feel."

"A few seconds later hundreds of portals begin to open and people begin pouring in. Some stood out to the trio.

 **Kevin 11**

 **Black lantern Kratos**

 **Red lantern Roknor**

"Good afternoon everyone. As you may or may not know my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Though I guess you could call me your new leader." He says as he steps aside and lets everyone see the downed form of darkseid.

Aizen noticed the kevin narrow his eyes at them. Though he could tell it wasn't out of concern

"There's some things we need to talk about."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Hours later-

"Well I think that went rather well." Says Naruto lounging on the couch at home.

"There's one thing that I want to know though." Starts Grimmjow, once Naruto's attention was on him he continues. "This plan of yours, how will your little girlfriend react to it?"

"I will explain to her either at the meeting or after. Aizen, did you put him in the tube?" Asks Naruto

"Yes, I even threw a few more **Gift Ball** at him to make sure he stays down." He replies drinking his coffee.

"Good. If you'll excuse me there is one more piece of business I have to attend to." He says before a magical circle appeared underneath him.

"Things are about to get more lively." Says Askin sighing knowing he'd have to do work.

"I know. What a crazy bastard. Oh well I can tell it's going to be fun." Says Grimmjow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil and Yamato hotsuin had entered the realm of Makai,

"So that's it huh?" asked Vergil as he looked at the massive tower hovering over a city that was covered in mist. The city itself was fairly large, and he could only see a part of it due to the mist that covered most of the sprawling mass of buildings, which meant the city was much larger then it appeared.

The only thing that he could really make out was the tower, a large spiraling mass of stone and mortar that looked like your stereotypical evil dungeon; with sweeping staircases and buttresses of all kinds on outside along with several large, pointed towers and statues of various animals that Vergil could not recognize.

"so damn thing is in there?"

"Yes," answered Vergil as he too looked out at the city. "That city is called the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. The castle above it is called Maze Castle, and is the fortress of the Four Saint Beasts. Most of the demons living in the city are small-time, E to C class. However the two Saint Beasts are said to be more powerful."

"How do you know about these 'two Saint Beast' guys anyways?" asked Vergil "You've been up for like one hundred something years haven't you?"

A tic mark formed on yamato's head at being reminded how old he was However he didn't let him know how his words irritated him "Because they formed about a year before I was forced to live in the human world. While they aren't that powerful compared to some of the demons in Makai, they are powerful enough that they were able to take over this city. They are also vastly more intelligent then the demons I have had you face thus far."

Demons that lived on the plains of Makai were generally very stupid, lacking in everything but the most basic forms of instinct. While some of them, like the greater fiends and the Oranggueura had a lot of power, they did not have the brains to properly use that power.

Vergil nodded before he turned to yamato and grinned. "you coming?"

Yamato looked at him with a blank expression '' no'' he said with no emotion and vanished in thin air

Vergil grumbled for several moments before blinking as several ghouls surrounded him. Not in the mood to deal with these small fry he growled. "What the hell do you pricks want!"

the ghouls ignored him however, as they talked amongst themselves.

"Such a delicious smell!"

"He looks so tasty!"

"Let's eat!"

Several large tic marks formed on his head as the ghouls spoke. "Oi! I suggest you all shut the fuck up before I rip your god damn intestines out of your throat and shove them up your ass!" He let loose a small amount of his power and killing intent. Small being a very relative term. What Vergil did was release around maybe ten percent of his power and killing intent. However, ten percent of his power was on class with an B ranked demon, and therefore much more powerful then anything these ghouls had likely ever come across.

Therefore it was no surprise when the moment he unleashed his power, the ghouls high tailed their asses out of the blonds vicinity. Vergil snorted before going on his way, grumbling about asses and dickheads and how they were going to regret leaving him alone the whole way.

Meanwhile, within the Maze Castle, vergil's presence did not go unnoticed.

"It's been a while since we've had a visitor."

"Who care's? There's only one of them, and he hardly has any power to him. He's not even worth our attention."

"What say you, Master Suzaku?"

"Byakko is correct. A single demon with only enough energy for a D rank? I doubt he could even make it past the front door."

"So this is Maze Castle up close, huh?" vergil snorted. "How... quaint." He began walking closer to the entrance but only made it a few steps before being approached by a strange creature who's purple body consisted a single eyeball centered between two bat wings.

"Welcome to Maze Castle. The one who wishes to enter this castle must first be tried by the gate of betrayal." announced the creature.

"Trial?" asked vergil, tilting his head from side to side as he looked at the creature. "What trial?" In answer to the blond's question the creature darted over to a switch on the side of the wall, causing the ceiling above them to fall down. vergil frowned as he raised a hand and held the roof from collapsing on him. "I hope this isn't the trial. If so then I want my refund, this place sucks!"

"This door is very sensitive and quite tricky. It is able to detect the strength of the people supporting it and apply the greatest pressure possible without crushing them outright." the creature said in what vergil assumed was a smug tone. Just listening to the creature pissed him the fuck off. "As soon as one person slacks it will then completely fall to the ground. If one person betrays the rest and escapes, the rest will be crushed. If everyone remains, the eventually you will tire and you will all be crushed. Only betrayers have the right to enter this castle. So who's going to live and who's going to die? Hahahaha!"

"Oi! Did you forget I'm alone cock sucker?" asked vergil. The silver haired cocked his unused hand back, he channeled a little power into his fist, not enough for anyone to see or even feel the energy. But enough for what he wanted.

vergil smashed his fist into the ceiling and unleashed the energy he had channeled into it. There was a small shockwave that was sent out from his fist hitting the ceiling. Cracks and fissures began to form, running along the surface. Then the entire ceiling exploded in a shower of debris. The shocked creature didn't even have time to do more then widen it's eyes before vergil grabbed it in his hand and squeezed.

"Gross, demon guts," vergil said after popping the creature like a balloon. He shook the juices and entrails from the crushed creature off of him. He looked around for a moment and grunted. "This is so boring, I hope this lame ass trap isn't conducive to the rest of the castle." He sighed, "whatever, mind as well get this shit over with''

"He managed to pass the fate of betrayal. Seems this child is stronger then we thought. What should we do, Master Suzaku?"

"Do not worry Seiryu. This only means we'll have a little more entertainment for the time being. The boy is a fool if he thinks he has what it takes to storm this Castle on his own. Someone go down and play with him."

"Ha! This stupid thing thinks he can come in here all by himself and defeat us! I'll crush him where he stands!"

"No, I shall show this fool the true perils of Maze Castle. The mighty Genbu shall bring you his corpse to you immediately! I shall stick his head on a pike at the top of the tower as a message to all those who would oppose us. Hahahaha!"

"this place was a maze ," vergil grumbled. He had been walking around the winding passages for over half an hour, searching for a set of stairs that would lead him to the next level with no luck. "God damn it! When am I going to get to fight anyone!"

"Looks like someone seems rather eager to die! Hahahaha!" a raspy voice bellowed out.

"Finally, I was wondering when one of you idiots would get here," vergil said. "I've been getting terribly bored."

"You've got some guts punk. Take the door on your right and I shall show you just how out of your league you are," the voice commanded.

The silver haired grinned. "You won't be saying that after I rip your tongue out'' exclaimed vergil as he slammed open the iron double doors.

The room was illuminated only by a few torches, while the majority of it remained hidden in darkness. In the back a spiraling stairway leading upwards could be seen. vergil sighed as he tried to peer into the darkness with no success, he still didn't have a grasp on enhancing his senses as it took far more control then he currently had. Thinking of a better way to get some light, channeled some youki into his hands and created a ball of flame.

Holding out his hand the flame flew towards the ceiling, lighting up the rest of the room. vergil blinked as he got sight of the rather large beast before him. The mammoth sized beast was composed entirely of rocks. He had turtle-style shell protecting his back, spikes on top of his head, and a long stone tail hanging out behind him.

"Welcome trespasser! Hahaha!" laughed the creature.

vergil had a deadpan look on his face. "I'm going to be fighting a fucking rock? Are you kidding me!"

"I am Genbu of the four saint beasts." Genbu told him, seemingly ignoring the insult. the man was not only a rock, but likely as dumb as one as well. "Any last request before I rip you limb from limb?"

"Yeah, how can a beast be a saint?" asked vergil, "And I've heard of pet rocks before, but talking rocks?"

"This is the only set of stairs leading up to the tower. You can defeat me and go up there on your own, or I can drag you there once you've stopped breathing." bellowed Genbu as he smacked his tail against the floor, creating a giant crater. "I hope you don't have anyone back home waiting for you, or there going to be left a widow!"

"That was... lame," vergil said, "such a lame comeback. Can't you do any better then that?"

"You've got guts for such a pathetic creature! Hahaha!" Genbu laughed as his tail sunk into the ground. Genbu's tail shot out of the ground from behind vergil, attempting to smack him across the room. Not that the blond demon-shinobi had any intention of letting it. Turning around vergil unleashed a blast of energy from his fist, smashing it into the tail and destroying it.

The tail reformed and retracted back into his body a moment later. "Hahahaha! Thanks to my body structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging, I can make any stone one of my limbs. Since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded! There is no where to run!"

vergil sweat dropped. "Did you seriously just reveal your abilities without even being tricked into it? I was right, you really are as dumb as a rock."

"You have yet to see the full extent of my power! Perhaps then you won't be so cocky!" declared Genbu as his entire body sunk into the stone floor.

vergil sighed. "I have no desire to play hide and seek with you." The blond demon-shinobi was forced to leap backwards as Genbu's arm shot up out of the ground in the spot where he was previously standing. He back flipped backwards several times as he avoided the rocks arms and tails that attempted to squash him. vergil frowned. "So it looks like I have to draw him out of hiding before I can cut him to pieces, fine by me!"

Using pure speed vergil began to flash himself around the room, moving so fast that he left after images in his wake. He dodged arms, legs and tails with ease, taunting Genbu all the while. "My god, you suck! It's no wonder you were the first one I fought, your probably so weak the other Beasts figured you were expendable!"

Genbu, frustrated by his inability to crush the blond and enraged by vergil's taunts, launched himself out of the ground and into the air. "I'll crush you!"

"Finally!" vergil crowed as he crossed his hands and created several black discs of energy. The flung his hands out in an 'x' pattern, launching ten discs at the same time. Two of the discs sliced right through his head, two cut off his arms, two more went through his legs, and four of them cut into his torso. The chunks of stone that had formerly been his body fell to the ground with a loud thud. vergil smirked as he dusted off his hands.

"Man that was just sad," vergil said, shaking his head. "If this is the caliber I can expect with these Saint Beasts, then that dickhead is just making me waste my time."

"Don't get cocky, punk!" shouted Genbu's voice from the pile of rocks.

vergil watched in stunned silence as the pile of stones started shaking as Genbu's body pieced itself back together. "Hahahaha! You can slice my body up all you like, but I'll just reassemble every time." taunted Genbu as his body reached down and put his head back on. "Actually, it makes for a very nice attack! **Horizontal Boulder Explosion!** "

Genbu stretched his arms forward, firing them along with his head as projectiles at vergil. he frowned as he made his hands into knife edges and slid into a wider defensive stance. He didn't even bother to use his youki to slice through the projectile arms and head, destroying them with impunity and making the pieces even smaller then last time. "Let's see you recover from that!" vergil exclaimed.

"This is nothing!" bellowed Genbu as his body reassembled itself again. "Surrender and I'll make your end swift! You can't defeat me! **Horizontal Boulder Explosion!"** shouted Genbu as he started rapid firing baseball sized stones. vergil frowned as he tried to come up with a plan, even as he continued destroying the boulders with well placed punches.

"There's got to be a portion of his body that allows him to reassemble himself. The only problem is finding it would be like trying to find a single grain of sand on a beach." vergil grumbled. This guy wasn't even worth the amount of time the blond had already wasted on him, why couldn't he just be simple to defeat like all the other demons? "Well if precision cutting doesn't work, I'll just blast the fucker away!"

vergil began channeling more energy into his hand then he had previously. Enough that wisps of black energy began leaking off of his hand like steam. "You efforts are useless! Just Die! **Horizontal Boulder Explosion!** " Genbu released his entire torso as a barrage of stone projectiles. Naruto dodged the stone projectiles, weaving through them as if they weren't even there.

"Using the same attack over and over again, have you no originality!" shouted vergil as he smashed his fist into Genbu. There was a massive explosion of black energy that engulfed the large rock beast, the power vergil unleashed caused the creature to disintegrate. vergil looked around and snorted. "How did you like that?"

vergil began walking towards the stairs, grumbling the entire time. "Stupid rock, making me waste so much time."

Suddenly a deep grumbling roar shook the tower.

 **"GGGRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"Oi! Who the hell is being so loud?" shouted vergil

 **"GGGRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Cracks started to form in the stone walls and the ceiling tiles began to crumble, sending debris to the floor. vergil frowned as he looked around at the passageway, which looked it was beginning to come apart at the seems. Large cracks began forming along the entire corridor as the stone around him crumbled and broke apart.

"This place doesn't look like it can take to much more of this."

sped up the last bit of the passageway. He made it just as the ceiling collapsed behind him. Dusting himself off vergil walked up the final set of stairs and out the final opening of the tower to an outdoor platform. He seemed to be on a wide elevated stone path way that was led from the tower. When vergil looked down the sides he couldn't even see the ground it was so far down. On the shorter pathway leading from the platform to the main portion of the compound stood the gargantuan white tiger.

"You must be the second beast," vergil said, his tone carrying a hint boredom to it. The second saint beast was a huge humanoid white tiger with teal stripes, standing several meters tall. Two large fangs jutted out from the bottom of his mouth and his green mane extended down to his upper back. He sported a green and red fur tunic with legwarmers. The tiger let out a low growl as his tail thwacked against the ground behind him, cracking and denting it.

"Pest! You will pay for coming this far into my territory." Sneered Byakko before he let out another roar, this one was not quite as intense as the other one, but it was enough that vergil had to place his hands on his ears to block out the sound.

"God damn it your loud," vergil complained

"I can't believe such an insignificant insect like you has forced me to come all the way out here!" snarled Byakko. "Don't be fooled by your victory over that weakling Genbu. This is the end of the line for you. Genbu was nothing! The only reason we didn't kill him ourselves is because he could communicate with the demons in the city by growling through the castle walls."

"Are all of you Saint Beasts so damn arrogant?" asked vergil. "If you think you can do better then him than back up your claim with actions!"

However Byakko appeared to not be listening to the words as he continued his rant, "I am a real beast! It's maddening enough that I've been locked up in this compound for all this time without the taste of human flesh. No prey, no bones, no blood! Then you have the nerve to come in here and think you can just walk all over us!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did hurt your ickle feelings?" asked vergil in a baby-tone. "Poor, poor wittle tiger..." the blond sneered and his tone became harsher when he spoke again. "Stop your bitching and fight me!"

"Insignificant trash! I will tear you apart and eat you myself!" bellowed Byakko. "I will rip your sorry ass to shreds and feed you to the fugaki!"

vergil sighed. Why was this idiot still talking? "then get on with it already..."

 **"GGGRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Byakko unleashed another stone shattering roar, this one ended up reducing the wide open platform to a narrow pathway leading out to a circular area.

"That roar is no joke," vergil said. "Still, your going to have to do something better then that to even put a scratch on me."

"Oh is that so? Well don't worry, I'm just getting started!" Byakko plucked some hairs from his mane, started blowing on them. His breath infused them with spirit energy as they suddenly shot out of his hand and into the air where they transformed into four, green furred four-legged beasts. The four beasts all landed with a thud in front of vergil.

"Your joking?" vergil said as he looked at the furring animals. "Kittens! You attack me with fucking kittens! What is this! A Maze of powerful demons, or an animal shelter!" snapped his face as his face gained a 'eureka!' look to it. "I know! Your opening up a petting zoo, aren't you?"

"You won't be saying that when these 'kittens' rip you to shreds!" Byakko roared in anger. How dare this pest mock him!

vergil snorted and lifted up his hand, his fingers stretched out as he pointed them at the beasts. "I don't have time to deal with trash like this." Four black balls of youki on the tips of his fingers. As the beasts jumped vergil unleashed his youki, shooting the four energy balls right at the beasts. They struck the creatures, exploding on contact and defeating the beasts with ease.

Smirking, vergil looked at the shocked Byakko. "Is that all you've got "

Byakko growled in frustration, "You will not make a mockery me, you are my prey! You make me so angry! I'll kill you myself!"

vergil rolled his eyes. "Then get your hairy ass down here, kitten. We'll see who kills who."

"Fool!" yelled Byakko as he leaped from his position and landed down on the platform with a massive thud.

vergil let of a whistle of amusement, "Would you look at that. You're even bigger up close, but you could stand to cut back on the cold cuts."

"Those little youki balls of yours won't be enough to defeat me! If that's all you've got going for you, you're done for!" bellowed Byakko.

vergil gave Byakko a vicious grin as he held out his hand, palm pointed towards the giant tiger. "Who said that was all I've got? That was one of weakest attacks!" A black orb of youki formed in his hand and was soon launched towards Byakko. The ball smashed right into the giant tiger, exploding sending Byakko and the large slab of stone hurtling down to the ground below.

"Sorry, but I don't have the time nor the inclination to play with a loser like you," vergil said as he began walking off.

As vergil continued walked down the passageway he was forced to stop as Byakko's booming laughter made the entire area shake. Out of instinct he channeled chakra to the bottom of his feet so he wouldn't stumble. Then came the roar.

 **"GRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Damn it! This guy is beginning to seriously PISS ME OFF!" vergil shouted the last bit at the end. He would admit to being impatient. vergil did not like it when he was annoyed by those weaker then himself who just wouldn't give up – a trait he had gained within as he came more and more into his demonic heritage. As a demon, he not only had a lot more pride then he did as a human, he was also quite a bit more arrogant. A trait that was very common among demons, especially newer ones like him.

It was not a particularly good trait, even if a part of it was warrant given vergil's power.

"I'm not that easy to dispose of fool! You are turning out to be very interesting prey!" Bellowed Byakko.

"And your proving to be an extremely annoying little shit, relatively speaking of course," vergil said.

"Silly fool. As reward for your battle prowess, I'm inviting you into my lair, a room of hell!" declared Byakko.

"So... you have a room of hell while living in hell?" asked vergil, scratching the back of his head. His annoyance forgotten and replaced with confusion. "How does that make sense?"

shrugging the question off – it wasn't like Byakko was going to answer anyways – vergil made his way to and then through a large iron double door that lead to rocky tunnel. The tunnel ended at a massive cavern, where the bottom of said cavern was filled with lava and had several small stone platforms shooting up out of the lava littered the room.

In the center of it all was Byakko.

"Well, isn't this a cute little set up," vergilcommented as he looked around the cavern. "However, I think your missing the damned souls that one would find in hell. And where is the boat that's suppose to ferry the souls of the damned, hmm? And isn't there suppose to be a Cerberus guarding the gates of hell? You my friend, obviously don't know what hell is suppose to be like at all if you think this pale imitation compares to hell."

Byakko let out a booming laugh, "you've got some guts, brat! So how shall we do this? Wanna try and come at me or do you want me to come to you? Either way is fine with me!"

vergil rolled his eyes. "As if that didn't just scream 'deception' right there. Well, it's not like anything you can do will hurt me anyways. Alright, kitty cat, let's rock!"

vergil leapt into the air, flinging two black youki discs at Byakko that sailed through the air with a loud buzzing noise. Byakko didn't seem worried however as he clasped his throat with both hands, and started the beginning of what appeared to be another stone shattering roar. However, a surge of energy pulsed around his body and he fired a green energy blast laced with black lightning from his mouth. The blast smashed into the energy discs and vaporized them.

vergil owas forced to quickly jump to another platform, as the one he landed on was also destroyed by the blast. The thing that got vergil's attention was the platform wasn't just destroyed, it disintegrated.

"You like it?" asked Byakko with a smirk. "That's my Tiger Scream blast, it turns everything it touches into a pile of ashes!"

"It's not bad," vergil admitted. "But it's still pathetic!"

"WHAT!" Byakko roared in anger.

"Yeah, that was a pussy blast," vergil said. He grinned as he held up his hand and more energy began to coalesce into his hand. "Though I suppose I shouldn't expect much from a pussy cat like you. Let me show you how a real demon uses his youki!" vergil fired a ball of black and red energy from his hand. The ball was smaller then the last one he had sent, with a diameter of only three inches, it looked a lot more compressed then his energy ball. It crackled with energy, the discharge of which tore up several of the pillars it passed as it flew over towards the large cat. It was too fast for Byakko to dodge, and not for lack of trying, as even he had reason to fear the amount of energy that attack was emitting.

The ball of compressed youki smashed right into his face. The results were near instantaneous as the ball of energy exploded, crackling with red power that looked almost like a surge of electricity being discharged into the air. Byakko's body fell down with a heavy thud, it's entire head missing and the flesh at the edge of the wound blackening from having been burnt so badly

"Byakko, has fallen Master."

vergil walked up a spiraling set of stairs, a frown on his face as he thought about the battles he had done so far. They had all been rather disappointing to say the least. He could only hope the next beast was more powerful then Byakko and Genbu had been. Exiting the stairs into a circular room with about fifteen solid steel doors leading in every direction.

"Well, talk about your fork in the road," vergil mumbled. "I was beginning to wonder if this Castle would actually live up to it's name. I'm guessing only one of these doors is the right door, and the wrong ones will lead to certain death. Slightly cliché and a little boring, but I guess it's better then nothing."

when he open the doors the it had a white floor with black ruins all over the walls were painted blood red or it was blood he really did not care what got his attention was a white gem shaped like a daimond [ **sims logo gem]** in the middle of the room which was floating in the air

'' finally the gem of **Tengoku no seikatsu** with one touch it can suck a person's enrgy or life force and give to the user for his own benefits but it can only be used once a month no matter my mission is complete better take it and get going so i can kill that dickhead'' vergil ranted to himself before sealing away the white gem and teleporting back to his king


End file.
